Silver
by Feeling-Grand
Summary: Jim's life gets disrupted when he is charged with man slaughter. His only way of escape is to leave with Silver. But will going on an unkown adventure be better than prison? Maybe he doesn't know Silver as well as he thought.Silver/Jim FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Things felt safe… things felt good and at peace.

When he lay in his warm soft bed at night he could see the white boiling stars zoom across the glass roof into the infinity of space.

Jim smiled weakly, his lips staring in that position for a few seconds before he turned on his mattress and looked quietly ahead to his dark room.

He had done so much. He had travelled the universe, seen aliens and creatures he never knew existed but it didn't matter now… he was here… in this wooden house with his mother only two doors away.

He reached his hand slowly up, pushing back his hair and sighed scarcely. Life was good… everything was peaceful and happy. He was a lead commander in the army and at such a young age… but he wanted to feel like it was more than that and all he got was this… slight emptiness.

He looked gently back up at the stars and started to get up. He stood on his mattress, his feet sticking into the spongy material and he stared as hard as he could into the night sky… his blue eyes reflecting the black void of space… and the shimmering sparkles of the stars.

But of course… there was something missing. He knew there was… but he didn't want to delve deeper into his brain to find out. He wanted to ignore the hurt that he felt in his chest when he did everyday the same work of training new recruits, of listening to his chief and of helping keep peace but the pain and longing for that piece that had gone was… too much.

A striking star whished by billions of miles away and he watched it in silence… smiling weakly before he fell on his knees and stretched his toes on the bed. Across in a little basket a weird morphing creature slept making little chirps and giggles as it rolled about on its soft cushion and Jim slowly looked over to it, concentrating on that playful creature Morph before his eyebrows creased as that pet only reminded him of it's previous owner… of

Silver-

His lips stiffened.

He thought of that pirate… him and his ever lasting pursuit for treasure… and how he had not seen him in seventeen months-

He shook his head… there was no point thinking of that man…

He was gone.

He was free in the black abyss and Jim was here.

Living his life the way Silver had wanted him too.

He blinked as he heard some chirps and giggles coming from Morph stirring about in his small bed and Jim looked quietly at him before turning his head slowly away and towards the ground.

He loved his life. He did…

That's what he told himself.

That's what he wanted to believe.

That's what Silver really wanted for him… to grow up in a loving society.

"_You have greatness in ya, lad" _

He did. He knew that he was someone now… he was a good person now… he protected people.

He had everything a boy his age should want… so why did he stay up all night contemplating. Why did he stay up all night just thinking of that alien…?

He breathed out silently, getting onto his back and pulling the light sheets over him, his eyes closing rigidly… trying to get to sleep.

Tomorrow was a big day.

Tomorrow

Was another

Day…

* * *

I just wanted to write a little for Treasure Planet. I really like the movie. I think I might add other chapters one day but I just wanted to write a little for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He woke.

He moved his jaw around slowly as it had stiffened in the night and he yawned hearing the cracking of his muscles through out his body. It was day and he was awake… experiencing the effects of a dead night of sleep.

He stretched his spine up as he sat there on his soft warm bed, the sun shining light through the glass onto him and warming his tanned skin.

"Mmm…" he murmured, pulling his legs drudgingly across the bed till they hit the wooden floor with a small thump and he saw Morph snoozing while his pink lava floated softly around him.

Jim smirked seeing the lazy little pink blob and he pushed his hands off the bed, standing up and stretching his body in exhaustion, trying to wipe the sleep off.

One of Morph's eyes opened hearing the quiet noise before Jim saw this and smiled.

"Awake…?"

"Awake, awake, awake," Morph said in his high pitch mimicking voice and he zoomed instantly up to Jim's height, rubbing quickly against his cheek with an affectionate almost giggly purr. Jim laughed softly, rubbing the small ball of lava with his rough finger tip and Morph licked it all giggly.

"Another day, huh?"

"Another day, another day, another day!"

"Heh…" he smiled and walked slowly over to his wardrobe, seeing his white uniform hanging up inside it.

It was like a prince's outfit almost… and when he wore it it made him feel like someone else. Someone respected and loved by the world…

Someone he never used to be.

Morph circled up his arm as he reached for it and held it out looking at it, Morph morphing into a miniature him wearing the suit and standing straight as if taking an order.

"I look like that do I?" Jim said with a smile and Morph nodded his pink head quickly giggling as Jim took off his light top and started to change into the outfit, pulling on the white crested shirt and then the jacket. As he was pulling on the pants he could hear his mother shout for him in the distance… and he smiled saying "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute."

He tied his boots tightly before hurrying down the stairs where Sarah was in the kitchen stirring a large pot of porridge and she looked at her son with a warm smile saying quickly.

"Oh, don't you look charming."

Jim chuckled quietly at that, the smell of steaming food filling his nostrils and he replied with a calm voice, Morph playing around his fingers.

"Do you want me to check on the customers, Mum?"

"Thanks Jim, I think we're gonna be quite full today."

He smiled, getting a notepad and pen on the counter and pushing the door opened going out into the alien crowd.

As he walked quietly past the aliens, taking orders and writing them down, he saw Amelia and Delbert talking near the window. The children in the play pen nearby.

"Hey," Jim said with a smile as he came over holding out the notepad and pen ready to take an order and Amelia just scuffed saying kindly.

"No Jim, I'm done giving you orders a long time ago."

He chuckled.

"Just tea please."

"Do you want me to bring out some milk for the kids?" he asked glancing down slowly at the four barely toddlers.

"Oh yes, that would be quite fastidious."

"Heh heh, right" Jim said chuckling at whatever that last word Delbert said meant and turned around walking back into his mum, ripping off the orders and sticking them up on the wall to be read when ready.

"Thanks honey."  
"No problem."

"You better leave for work soon. Don't wanna be late,"

"Yeah… I will." He said as he looked up at the square clock to see the time, twenty to nine. He opened the fridge taking out an energy bar. He kissed Sarah on the cheek before leaving out the door and she smiled, placing her hand on her hip as she saw her son go and giggled.

As Jim stepped outside he saw Morph's face suddenly go sad, the little lava creature following him around all day realizing that his friend and master was going somewhere he could not.

"Oh Morph…" Jim said bringing his hand up and rubbing Morph's warm gooey face with a soft smile, "I'll be home in a few hours."

Morph sighed with a small "Ohh…" and Jim just had to go, stepping away from the inn and making his way to the garage where he saw his solar powered rocket sitting in the corner, dust covering it and his lips stilted…

He hadn't rode on one in so long… it was almost a past memory… and his eyes stared still at it, the metal shining in his irises at how he used to get into so much trouble… and how he was never free.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of it as he sighed and got on the hover craft vehicle, driving it out.

The weather was warm yet dank as the sun made the landscape seem quite brown and dirty, Jim driving along the dusty road and onwards into the sparse city where aliens and humans worked and lived.

He could hear the noise of the people ringing around him, talking and yelling, rubbish being thrown about but he continued on, past the city and into the civil training grounds.

He landed his hover craft in the designated parking area and undid his belt, climbing out as he saw young cadets shoving each other around and laughing as they made their way to headquarters. Jim watched the young boys closely… his eyes just remembering that one alien… that one person… and how he found it near impossible to get close to anyone-

He pushed off his craft and walked into the barracks, a tall alien sergeant clearing up some weapons laying on a dusty table and Jim smiled weakly as he came over.

"Need any help?"

"No, no. Jim… go tend the young recruits would you."

_Young _he thought _They're the same age as me. _

He felt too much responsibility had been put on him at such a young age sometimes but remembering those words,

"_You have greatness in ya,"_

He couldn't let that person down… he had too much to give and he had to make that person proud.

"Jim."

"Okay."

"You've got to kick the hooliganisms out of em'."

"Yep… okay…" he said in a strong voice, nodding his head and turned to see the alien boys in the distance messing around with smoke bombs. He remembered… when he used to-

He blinked his eyes hard, shaken off the nostalgia he felt so much in the recent months and walked sternly over to the recruits, the boys throwing away the bomb in their hands and standing straight as he approached them.

"Attention men. We are here for what reason?" he said in a strong yet scared voice… of what?

"To keep civil peace among societies both here and off shore."

"And what is the one thing we need to… learn."

"Patience and the value of when it is time to fight."

A few boys giggled at the end of this and Jim shot an eye at them surprised at this.

…how could they not take this seriously?

"Do you think this is funny Thompson?" he asked in a strained voice and the alien boy looked at him straightening up "Or you Mitch?"

"No sir, but c'mon… we've been busting our asses off the last couple of months and for what? The last intergalactic war was sixty years ago?"

Jim froze hard not understanding how they were so different to him when so close in age.

"Do you want to know why?" he said walking in cold steps till he faced Mitch, a skinny purple alien with three large giggling eyes "It's because wars start with small steps. Terrorist, corrupt leaders using small groups of assassins to kill off small crowds… and then bigger."

He looked at the aliens as they stared at him with bored looks but he continued… though not knowing why,

"We stop them when they take their baby steps. We stop one terrorist. By stopping him we stop him uniting with more. By stopping small fights we prevent the big fights. Do you want a war Mitch?"

"No."

"I thought so…" he said in a scarce voice looking to the ground and the aliens looked at him confused… Jim was a very weird leader… almost disconnected in a way from them. His eyes stiffened as he thought of that alien… who made him smile and feel safe… and how he was now back in this world of safety yet didn't feel free at all.

"Go on, do two laps." He mumbled and the aliens sighed depressed as they started jogging off and Jim stood there in the quiet grounds.

It was his job to make sure those boys matured into upstanding cadets… into men. It was his job to protect now… protect them from their own naivety of how close accidents were caused but he felt so depressed in doing it.

The days were long yet felt like nothing happened when they past. The cadets were always the same. A lot dropped out once they saw it was no fun but he never did. He kept at the army… became a commander in so little time and yet as he stayed the other boys left… pursued jobs of excitement… the rare one using the tricks he learnt here to kill… but only the rare one.

Jim sighed watching the recruits jog and talking to each other while they did and he put his hands in his pockets… knowing there was nothing for him to do anymore… so just walked away… till he was needed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jim stood on the flat harsh grounds watching the cadets do their duties, their trainings and he only groaned a little in discomfort of the whole going ons that happened regardless if he was here or not.

His blue lucid eyes watched in silence as the aliens ducked and covered, handled machinery and guns and practised using peaceful methods… what really was the point of him being here he thought in self loath… when really they could do everything without his presence.

He sighed breathing out as he scraped his boot along the brown gravel ground. Standing and just being… no help at all.

"Jeeze look at him," Mitch scuffed staring over at the still figure watching them "I swear there's something up with that guy."

"What does he do all day anyway?" Thompson asked annoyed as he hurled a barrel of gun powder up onto the cart that they had been assigned to fill "He barely talks, all he does is give us one order each day and then leaves us to figure out the rest without _any _guide."

"He's just a freak…"

The two looked over in wonder… a thickly built short alien who was leaning against the cart had spoken those cold words with a venom. He stared at the ground with dark piercing eyes, not seeming to care for anyone there or notice them even, the alien boys walking slowly over to him almost confused.

"He got this job because he's a rare species… haven't you noticed." The cold alien muttered barely with a spit

"…what do you mean?"

"When the humans fought sixty years ago and nine tenths of their population was massacred… it's civil debt."

The boys looked at him confused and suspicious… what was Maurice talking about… and why.

"Are you ignorant? Can't you understand." Maurice said in almost a harsh snap "He was only given the position of commander because he is a dying race. But he isn't any good at it. Why don't we just sabotage him? Say we only followed his order…"

Each cadet looked at each other quietly, shrugging their shoulders in loss and the thick alien started to slowly grin.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This" Maurice hissed and struck a match quickly against the wooden cart, throwing the lit flame behind him.

The aliens eyes opened wide as the gun powder started to spark.

"Oh no…"

Jim's face stiffened seeing in a frozen heartbeat an eruption of explosive flames blow from away, the recruits slamming to the ground with terror and screams. It only took a second… before he took off, running with all his might, just reaching a bare few and yelling in shock,

"What did you DO!"

"WE DID AS YOU ORDERED!"

"WHAT?" he replied in a horrified gasp, his eyes shimmering the flames in panic "I DIDN'T _ORDER _THIS!"

"What's going on!"

He froze as the noise of solders surrounded his body and bit into his core, he could hear running, yelling… of anger.

"Who did this? WHO DID THIS!"

"MEN!"

The young boys hurried up off the ground as they heard the hard footsteps of the sergeant… one deadly crackle of gravel at a time walk across them and Jim couldn't feel his breath… he couldn't feel anything.

"Would someone tell me what happened. Now."

"Sir, I-I just-"

"Quiet Hawkins."

Jim stiffened his lips in fear and upset… how could this happen.

The tentacle covered sergeant stopped as he saw a few of the boys covered with scratches breathing in and out in panic and terror… shock streaming through their bodies and he looked at them slowly, slitting his eyes.

"What. Happened. Here..."

The boys looked in silence over to Jim who stared back at them with a frozen stand…. loss in his eyes.

"Commander Hawkins told us we could smoke."

The boys looked in quick silence as Maurice leapt injured on one leg over to face the sergeant one on one.

"…and a spark… hit the powder."

The man stared at the recruit suspicious, Jim stepping forward in confusion saying quickly,

"-No I didn't."

"Is this true…?" he interrupted as if not understanding, his eyes not looking in Hawkins's but to the young boys.

Their hearts stiffened.

But a beat made through in one of them and he muttered barely.

"Yes…"

Jim's mouth opened in quiet disbelief.

"They're lying…"

The sergeant shook his head in what seemed disappointment, his eyes not wanting to look at Hawkins… if he had then he would've seen the truth.

"Sir, I didn't allow this!"

The tentacle alien looked once at the alien boys before his eyes started to drift over to Jim's almost pleading face of honesty but something stopped him before he saw those blue eyes… a scream.

Jim gasped as the aliens ran past him; a burnt body on the ground covered in dust lay sprawled out just beside the destroyed cart.

Jim stood there, his heart galloping but his body frozen as one of the alien boys said in horror.

"He's dead!"

And he just couldn't take this… he had to get away… had to find a way out of this… this fantasy he was in, so he took one stiff step. And then another.

And then another.

The sergeant was yelling into his walkie talkie for a medical crew to come already!- Before he suddenly stared up at the human walking away and his mouth opened a little.

A guilty man in his eyes.

Jim sat on the icy tiled ground in the showers… his bare tanned skin having cloudy acidic water dribbling off it as the whole barracks were in silence.

Was it true…?

He could barely think… but was it?

Did he tell those boys they were allowed to smoke?

He couldn't have… but he couldn't remember anything.

Mr. Arrow falling to his death.

"_I tied the rope! I did…!"_

That scorpion like alien tricking him…

These boys… they were tricking him.

Mutiny…

-This was MUTINY.

He slammed his fist into the tiles, tears streaming down his dripping naked body as he sat there and screamed in tears.

"I NEVER TOLD THEM! I _NEVER!_"

They were lying! THEY WERE _LYNG! _

BUT… who,

Who would believe _him_.

He clutched over his eyes with his rough hand and just let out a small wail… weeping.

He was alone in this… and there was no way getting out… there was n-no

escape…

As he slowly buttoned up his white coat he could hear footsteps walking strongly in the distance, his breath shortened. He could hear murmurs of far off voices before one said detached,

"_I saw him head for the showers."_

Jim closed his eyes weakly. Breathing in and out before stepping out of the changing room where he saw the tentacle sergeant, Hirth Bronen, standing there in the empty hall, a face of great disappointment showing in his stance.

"Hawkins."

"Sir…" he muttered, wiping his face with the side of his hand gruffly but the sergeant just stared at him.

And asked one question.

"What were you thinking?"

Did he really want to know?

What he was thinking when that bomb went off was… _is this my life?_

Jim stood silent… knowing that he couldn't reply.

"Jim,"

His eyes had watered and he muttered with a quaky voice,

"W-what now…?"

"Man slaughter… murder."

"And if I tell you that I did nothing."

"Then why did you walk away?"

Jim could feel his body shaking in hurt… about to cry but said strongly.

"Those recruits are l-lying!"

"Jim,"

"Sir." He said trying to still his voice as he let out those words… the only way he could prove his innocence

"You know I have never done anything without permission. I have ALWAYS told the truth. But those boys are not me.

And they are lying."

Hirth looked at him, his eyes tracing out the stiff features on Jim's face… and how he could see something there… but not enough to stop this and he said in a firm but confused voice.

"You're wanted in court."

Jim couldn't believe it. He nearly felt like dying. But his heart was beating too fast to grant that wish.

"When?"

"They haven't decided… but it'll be sometime next week."

"I…" he grew silent as a tear slipped down his cheek and he murmured in hurt "I… didn't do it."

"-I," Hirth said but stopped himself. Looking at Jim slowly, yearning to understand something about this boy that he didn't… but he couldn't, and turned to walk away.

Jim pulled his hair hard of his face, nearly ripping a chunk off in desperation, his eyes red and angered.

He… did… NOTHING…

And he was going to be put away,

For… nothing…

This wasn't greatness.

This wasn't it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim walked out of the grounds with heavy steps, cold steps… dead steps of loss, his body shivering and the soldiers looked at him silently as he walked by, their many different eyes watching the human leave and many not even saying a word as to why. But they all knew.

Standing around had sentenced him.

Jim would've broken down in front of the men but he was stronger than that- at least he'd make himself stronger.

And who'd he have to turn to anyway? Tell his mother and hear her weeps, tell Delbert and Amelia and hear their complaints and defence...? All he wanted to hear was someone reassuring him that it wasn't his fault. That none of it was because of him.

The sky had grown grey and cloudy… swirls of condensed air in the grey above forming throughout the land and giving way to small drops of dusty rain, Jim just getting into his hover craft in silence and looking weakly up to the sky… wanting to see his old friend in the clouds one more time reassuring him.

He sighed, before pulling out and driving home, on through the brown town, his blue eyes looking dead ahead with light shining the water around them and he shook his head vigorously, trying to get these STUPID tears _off_ his face.

He slammed his fist onto the wheel just glaring ahead with hatred and anger, the town's people passing by him and he just kept on into the horizon, the landscape sloping in a depression… all the greys… the browns. His breaking will.

He slowed down the craft as he reached the front of the house and didn't want to park it in the garage… he didn't have the energy for even such a small task.

He just left it in front of the inn and got out of it in silence, but his body was still shaking even with his will. He hated the shaking, hated how he felt so close to still breaking down in yet another set of tears. He didn't want to do that, he wanted to be able to cope with this. He would not give those recruits the pleasure and still he had to wonder why… why did they want to _do _this?

To him…?

Lie…

The pointless court case was coming up in a week… he was going to face a gathering of strangers that would decide if he'd be put behind bars or not… when it was his future that shouldn't even be up for question.

He breathed out hard as he walked over to the inn and his hand slipped barely on the handle, before he took a hard gasp and turned it, stepping inside the wooden cabin where noise and life blew suddenly past him -young children eating sloppily, music being played with fiddles and flutes… laughter, joy, love- He couldn't take all this happiness when this life was exactly what was at risk of being taken off him. He couldn't.

He clasped his hands over his eyes, feeling salty tears run through his fingers and his small cry could only just be heard through all the jolliness if wanted… but no one knew the wiser, and he stepped on through the restaurant in quaky steps, desperate to get away and up the stairs.

"Sarah, your son is home." A jolly round alien lady said with joy as she walked over to the open kitchen door and Sarah only blew out with a chuckle.

"That boy is always on the go, probably gone up to his room to fall into bed."

"He is so handsome,"

"Heh heh, I think you're a bit too old for him," she said with a questioning grin and smiled as she walked out of the kitchen with four plates on a tray.

"SARAH!"

"Ahh!" she yelped nearly tripping backwards but Ben quickly jumped behind her, catching her fall and she gave a strained smile, pushing up and saying, "Yes, Ben."

"Oh isn't it just a wonderful DAY!- You know, days like these should just be cherished and hugged and loved and- OH!" he shouted as if remembering something and added half-heartedly "Jim was crying when he came in,"

"-What?" Sarah said suddenly putting the tray on the table confused "What do you mean he was crying? Maybe his face was just wet from the rain."

"No, he was DEFINETELY crying!" Ben said as if convinced "My radars are built to detect even the tiniest bit of change in the body."

"Oh dear..!" she said clasping her forehead in worry… this wasn't good… this was never good, "Ben," she said quickly, picking up the tray and handing it fast to the rusty old robot "could you drop these off at table twelve for me?"

"Oh, that's absolutely no problem, NO problem at all-"

"Thanks." She said and tied back her apron in slight anxiousness as she walked up the stairs, Morph looking up from the two children he was entertaining and a worried expression crossed his small face as he hurried up after her… that kind lady usually never had much concern on her face… and he knew something bad had happened, wobbling in his high pitched voice an upset quaky "Oh-h-h-h"

Jim kicked his bed frame hard as he paced around his room with worry and fear beating like a drum against his chest. What was he going to tell his mother? What was he to say to that kind loving face that would turn so distraught if he even uttered "I'm in trouble…" the first time in a year and a half.

He didn't want to see her cry… he just couldn't. He didn't want to break the pride his mother had in him… which had taken so long to come.

"GOD!" he yelled grabbing one of his books off his shelf and throwing it against the wall. He didn't know why he needed to destruct… he just had to harm something, and it was better it not feel… his room becoming his sanctuary yet a prison all the same.

"_On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful…_" He looked down at the opened story book on the ground as it had begun to play that old tale out like a film… a film that had become so real in changing his life.

He felt tears run down his cheeks as he wiped his face with his wet sleeves and fell down to the ground, pressing against his bed… his eyes shut and quivering… h-he really couldn't tell h-her.

"Jim!"

His eyes shot opened, staring at the door as that woman's voice came through the wood in concern and he couldn't have her see him crying- he scampered across the floor in desperation, grabbing for the latch on the door and twisting it just as she turned the knob.

Sarah shook it hard, and said scared "Jim, please tell me what happened; I-it can't be that bad…"

"Mum…" he muttered, grabbing his hair and pulling it back with a quiver, breathing in heavily "I don't want to talk…"

"Jim, please… you can't barricade yourself away."

"I just want to be alone…" he said barely, looking at the ground with quiet eyes and she could hear his feet scraping off the ground as he dropped his head into his hands… just trying to be free of this moment.

She knew she couldn't win… he had locked the door, and he wasn't coming out.

She sighed in loss, her hand letting go of the knob and muttered "Just come down stairs when you're ready to talk… I'm here."

He listened silently to her disappearing footsteps and just made a weak groan, his palms becoming damp.

A chirp suddenly came through and he lifted his head out of his hands, looking quietly to the floor as Morph squeezed through the gap and stared at him with quivering lips.

"Morph, leave me alone." He said turning away not wanting his companion to see him in such a pitiful state.

Morph looked at him, scared to go, and rubbed against his turned cheek purring to get a smile on his master's face but Jim just pushed him away saying angrily.

"Please just GO."

Morph jumped a little in fear hearing that anger and Jim just stared at him with cold eyes, getting up and walking to his bed falling down on it and covering his head with a pillow.

"Just go…" Morph repeated quietly with tearing eyes and he floated away, slipping back through the door and leaving.

Jim could feel the silence come and he just buried his head into the sheets… ignoring that he'd hurt his friend's feelings, ignoring that he had isolated himself once more from the help of his family.

But he'd face it in the morning. He'd face them all… and then he'd face the judge.

But even though tears turned to sleepy eyes, daylight turned to night… he couldn't sleep peacefully.

He felt his body fight in the darkness- things grabbing him, yelling at him, his mum's teary voice booming into his ears… that body on the ground… the mutiny. He stood in the blackness and felt the yells.

"_Why did you leave then?_"

"_Just leave me alone!"_

"_You have a week,"_

He couldn't see the faces and the voices were not one's he knew… they were all internal… him, but cold and nasty- mechanic in that they had become so prepared to only hurt him… yet he let it- HE LET THEM.

_And only- _he looked up as someone walked out towards him, their head down to the ground, he breathed panicky in fear- the face looking up and it was him… a face drained of everything… whispering.

_A failure-_

"-GAH!" he yelled jumping up and panting quickly, his heart pounding in his ears… before he realised he was only in the dark of his room… and slowly stilled his breathing, dropping down quietly onto his mattress and turning his head slowly to the side seeing an empty basket.

He blinked, beginning to realise something-

"Morph…?" he said barely, his pink friend wasn't in his bed… wasn't anyway… and fear began to slowly surround him. Morph hadn't returned back yet… this never happened. His friend always came back, whenever Jim was angry Morph would always at least be in bed when he woke in the mornings. Was his small little companion really upset by the command of 'just go'?

Jim slowly got out of bed, walking around the room whispering almost scared "Morph?" His hands held onto the knob, unlocking it as he stepped out into the dim blue lit hall and he wandered on through the house, glancing into the passing rooms seeing if his friend would've slept with Ben or his mother but he found both alone and in slumber.

"Morph!" Jim said in a loud whisper as he came down the stairs, but suddenly fell forward, stumbling on his feet as he hadn't seen the small rug on the ground and stubbed his toe, muttering "Ah!" rubbing his foot on the back of his leg before continuing on in the dim a little more cautious.

He sighed after exploring the dark restaurant and looked out the window quietly with fearful eyes.

This was not what he needed… not now. Morph couldn't be missing at a time when he needed him… needed that reminder, and he moaned upset, pressing his head against the glass pitifully before he felt a glow of yellow light shine softly on him.

He blinked wearily looking slowly up and could see in the distance a golden ominous glow from the pier. His eyes slit warily as he knew that there were no deliveries arriving for the inn this morning and pushed off the glass, going to the front door and unlatching it heading out.

He walked across the dusty landscape quietly, peering in suspicion down the hill as he came to see the outline of a floating small ship… it's rope tied to the wooden stump and his eyes slit as he recognised that… knot…

It was exactly the way he had been shown to make them when he had flown on the RLS Legacy that he knew it'd take some good hard tugging to get it undone.

He walked ever slower as he heard some low talking from inside the cabin,

"Now, just leave this under the bed till the fifth, right Morphy- don't let him find it,"

That voice… that old charming Irish accent and Jim nearly felt his heart stop.

He knew this was a dream but it felt so real… and his foot stepped cautiously onto the deck, making a creak -he froze as he heard that person standing up and he ducked quickly behind some barrels, breathing as scarcely as he could but couldn't help but panic.

He looked scared across the barrel of who he'd see and there he was,

Standing on deck with his hands on his hips,

John Silver.

Jim lost his breath in shock that he was seeing this- that this… I-it could be _REAL_.

Silver shook his head laughing barely, obviously thinking he had overreacted and just said back to the opened cabin door with confidence,

"It's alright Morphy! just a bit of wind."

Jim watched as Morph floated quickly out from the door with a small brown package in his stubby hands and a giggling coming out of his fluttering lips.

"Now, you best be getting home, ay?… and don't worry, I'll be back next year… awe," Silver said with a smile as Morph rubbed against his cheek and started to float quickly away but Jim couldn't let this happen… he couldn't let this dream end like this.

"Morph WAIT!"

"-What the?" Silver said as Jim stood up from the barrels, a face of confusion on the two and Silver said quickly nervous; his hands behind his back not knowing what to do.

"Jim, What are ya doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Jim said in disbelief walking away from the barrels and looking at Silver lost "You're meant to be sailing the universe… running from the galactic guards,"

"Aye, I am!"

"Then h-how?" Jim said almost laughing in loss "How are you here…?"

"It's… a long story Jimbo,"

"I've got time." The young boy said with a small smile as he leaned against the ship's low wall and Silver only laughed nervously.

"Ha ha, yeah… well you may my lad, but I don't… do ya know how dangerous it is for me to be around this area?"

"Can't be too dangerous if you're willing to keep your lights on for the town below to see,"

"Oh shite!" Silver said suddenly and ran quickly to the cabin, clicking off the lights. Jim smirked with a grin as Silver came back out embarrassed and looked at the young man with a nervous face.

"Look Jimbo… I've gots to get going,"

"Get going, get going!" Morph said chirpily, zooming across the ship to Silver and Jim reached out his hand, snatching the package out of the pink blobs hands… and looked back up at the alien with a raised eyebrow saying.

"This was for me… wasn't it?"

Silver took a breath in, before sighing weakly and nodded his head, Morph rubbing against his cheek.

"Ay."

"Why…"

"Well surely you know…?"

Jim thought quickly before realising "… my birthday…? You came all this way," he said slowly holding the small package and staring at the tied string holding it together, turning his confused face up to Silver "To give me a present for my birthday…?"

"You think I'd forget,"

"You never gave me anything last year..?"

"What do ya mean I didn't?" Silver said confused and looked to Morph who giggled nervously, "Morph?"

"A hee hee hoo…" the pink creature chuckled floating away and hiding behind Jim who just continued staring at Silver… still not knowing if this was real.

"So you're here..?" he said scarcely stepping closer and Silver just smiled,

"Ay.. but I really ought to get going."

Jim's eye opened more alert when he heard this and he quickly glanced at Silver more aware as he said afraid,

"Why?"

"Well you know I can't stay around… I'm a wanted man."

"Huh," Jim laughed barely… so was he.

"Well, where…" he said finally coming again closer with curiosity but worry all the same "are you going to go?"

"Space is a big place,"

"Yeah," he said and looked up to the fading stars as dawn had started to approach… out there, free.

Silver seemed to catch some of Jim's thoughts as he looked at the boy and said, pushing him quickly by the shoulders towards the pier.

"Yeah, but a bit too big for you."

"I can handle myself out there."

"Ha ha, not as I remember on thee Legacy."

"Hey that bug thing was looking for fight," Jim said with a smile and escaped from Silver's grip as he walked on into the cabin, looking at all the electrical controls used to steer the small ship. He threw the small package in his hand up and down unconsciously, walking over and feeling the air of the universe… the feel of being in a ship… and being with a-

He stopped… he had to remember this,

Silver was a pirate… and that is why they had departed, that is why he left… and maybe Silver was still… doing it.

He felt the package drop for the third time into his hand and he looked down at it warily before hearing a voice say,

"You best be getting home,"

But Jim knew… he best be not.

That house had been like a prison, his room his cell… he couldn't be behind walls… and if next week's court case came out badly… he'd be stuck here for years… wasting away… n-not able to even breathe.

"Silver…" he said coming out of the cabin and looking at his old friend… the one that could save him, "I'm coming with you."

"What, no Jim, you can't be serious-? Do you know that you'd become an OUTLAW? If you come with me there's a great chance you'd never be able to come back!"

Jim only listened to those words with his brain… yes that was logical… he probably could never return… but he had finished following his brain. He was _done_ with that. He was following something else now… something he hadn't followed ever since he had to say goodbye seventeen months ago.

"We better get going."

"Jimbo..?"

But Jim had jumped on the pier and quickly undid the knot, getting back on the ship and Morph chirped happily, Silver just smiling coming over to the young man… who was still a boy to him almost.

"We had better get those turbo jets powered up"

Jim literally felt his heart flutter as he stopped to look at Silver and saw the smile on his friend's face. This was really happening… he was really coming with him.

"But Jim," Silver said placing a hand on his shoulder and Jim looked at him, his eyes sparkling from the stars… "Are you truly sure… You're an adult now, if you want to leave with me... I ain't gonna stop you… but tell me. Are you going to regret this?"

Jim stared into Silvers eyes… a million different reasons to stay forcing their way into his head for him to consider… but only one reason to go… and it was staring straight back at him.

And he lunged suddenly forward, giving the alien a surprise hug before letting go and said with a grin,

"The only thing I'll regret is staying here. Now, are we gonna get this ship flying or what?"

Silver just laughed shaking his head, and began heading quickly into the cabin, turning the top gear stick down as the jets fired up and Jim ran eagerly to the top of the ship, Morph following with happy chirps.

The teen held onto the mask, and looked out into sea of sparkling stars… holding onto the wooden boarders as the Ship jerked finally forward before rising onwards into the sky and he smiled,

His eyes almost watering…

He was free… for the first time in seventeen months…

He was free… once more,

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4, I know it took so long to update but I'm glad I did and if you like then please review. Adios!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Jim held onto that mask as the wind of space whooshed by his hair… until they had finally blasted through the atmosphere and into the empty starry world of the universe.

He sighed… and fell flat on the wooden stand, looking longingly with peace and wonder of the dawn, gazing at the magnificent sun lightening the sky with purples and pinks hidden in the black.

"Amazing…" he whispered with a smile as he lay there against the wooden stand and listened to the quiet clicking and clacking of gears moving about in the engine room where Silver had disappeared to.

"So…" Jim said with a clever smile as he looked down to the deck in which Silver had stepped onto, the large alien strolling over to the wheel and taking a firm grip of it "Where are we heading?"

"Can't tell ya…" Silver said with a cheeky grin, letting the wheel spin to the left as the ship started its slow turning "Somewhere in the Clogening Galaxy,"

"That's about three days from here?" Jim replied surprised.

"Well yeah, laddy, I suppose…" Silver looked up at him with a raised eyebrow "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope," Jim said quickly zipping his mouth with a smile "Just, I'm surprised your heading there… isn't that way all the criminals go-" he shut his mouth the minute he realised what he was saying and Silver just chuckled letting go of the wheel muttering,

"Here take the wheel Morphy."

The little blob eagerly floated to it as Silver approached Jim and put his leg on the wooden plank looking at the young man with a grin.

"Yep, that's where all the criminals go, but I ain't a criminal lad."

"No…?" Jim replied slowly looking him in the eye wary.

"I'm an outlaw."

"Oh yeah…" Jim said with a half dampened smile "how could I mistake you…"

"Jimbo don't worry…" the alien said patting him on the back, but was a heavy thump to the boy "I not be going there for any "criminal" reason."

"…no?"

"No. Jimbo, I've gotten out of that business… the people in it are just not that… nice."

"I never realised…" Jim said with a smirk and Silver slit his eyes, looking at the boy with a smirk of his own.

"I'm just goin' to go get a map."

"To… treasure." Jim muttered, not seeming in favour of this. Silver sighed, looking at Jim with a reassuring smile.

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Well, what else would it be?"

"A valley…"

Jim was quiet as he saw the stars shine in the alien's eyes in saying that word.

"Yeah…?" the boy said slowly looking at him in wonder of what it was Silver was seeing in his mind's eye.

"No one knows what's there." Silver said leaning against the ship's side now and away from Jim, the young man standing up and coming over to see the stars as well.

"Then why do _you_ want too?"

Silver looked to his side, seeing Jim beside him and just chuckled, shaking his head with a little laughter "Because what's the point of sailing if you have nowhere to sail too?"

Jim lowered his eyebrows slowly… thinking of that as Silver tapped the ship's side with his knuckles and strolled off back over to the wheel, Morph struggling to pull it even one inch.

Jim sighed, looking out into the universe and the planets in the distance, his hand still holding the package which he had taken from Morph and he looked down to it quietly, taking hold of the wrapper to rip open the paper.

"Oy!" Silver said, making Jim jump from the notification and the boy looked up at the alien confused as to what was the matter "Now don't be cheeky and open a present before it's time."

"What?" Jim said innocently, hiding the package behind his back.

"You know what Jimbo Hawkins. That present is for your birthday."

"Huff…" he sighed out annoyed and looked back down at the package, tossing it up and down again before blowing out in a foul mood and putting it in his pants pocket for a later date.

He strolled along the ship, looking into all the cabin rooms, the galley and finally his sleeping quarters and wondered where in the universe did Silver get such a good ship… almost questioning it with criminal origins.

"Right Jimbo." Silver called from away and Jim walked back up the stairs to see meteors shooting by in the distance, "You've got to take up some jobs."

"Okay…"

"The ship needs to be kept in maintenance, beds made and finally a lookout for nights."

"Aye aye." Jim said weakly with a salute.

"You can do all that right, Jimbo?" Silver asked concerned hearing the little enthusiasm but Jim just shook it off and smiled saying.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at taking commands… I was in the army you know?"

"Really? I never pictured a scally wag like yourself doing something like that."

"I did…" Jim replied quietly… not knowing even why he was giving this information… not that it even mattered now "I actually rose to quite a high rank."

"Doesn't surprise me, you were always built for greatness."

Jim didn't say anything to that… if only Silver knew what he was running away from.

"What ever happened to that ol' professor friend of yours anyway boy?"

"He married the captain."

"You're kidding?" Silver said amazed with a laugh "Well they do make an interesting pair, ha ha!"

"Yep… got four kids now."

"In only a year and a bit?" Silver said amazed, "Well they got busy quickly!"

"Well they both are from the feline and canine alien species, those ones tend to produce litters instead of just one offspring each time."

"I suppose…" Silver said, grinning at how smart Jim just sounded but shook his head still in laughter at the whole fact "Still… amazing how much things change, ay?"

"Yep…"

"One day you'll hav' a family me boy!"

"Maybe…" Jim replied barely, not saying much on the matter… but all he wanted to do for the present was spend time with Silver seeing the galaxy.

"Did you…" he asked nervously "Ever have a family?"

Silver seemed to stiffen in hearing this question, Jim looking at his back quietly before walking up beside him to see his facial expression.

It was one of quiet reflection, and Jim bit his lip… not knowing if what he asked was appropriate.

"I'm sorry for asking…"

"Don't be Jim…" Silver said snapping out of his silence as he grinned looking down at Jim with a kind smile "I kinda did… but that's another story."

Jim almost froze in hearing this. He had always pictured John Silver as a lone ranger, never imagining a fierce pirate like him to ever to have been close to too many souls… but this news, that Silver may have had a family… and still might.

And then the fear struck him.

Had Silver left them? Just like his own father had left him…?

"Are you okay Jimmy boy?" Silver ask giving him a nudge and Jim snapped out of it looking at the pirate with a fake trying smile replying with a lie,

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well that's good cos' I'm getting hungry for breakfast and I see you're not too busy."

"Silver, we both know you're the great cook." Jim said jokingly in trying to escape the job.

"Aye, I be a brilliant cook, but you see this?" he said pointing to the wheel and Jim looked at it blankly.

"I also be the captain of this here ship."

"I get it…" Jim said with a scour slumping away,

"Oy Jimbo."

He turned seeing the captain in the distance looking at him with a smile.

"There's no frowns aboard this ship."

"Aye aye, captain!" he called back with a wave and just had to chuckle at that, going away down the stairs to the galley with Morph giggling behind him.

XXXXX

It was different at first. It felt strange waking up and not seeing the night sky through glass… but seeing wood of a ceiling over his head.

Waking up aboard this small ship was not planned… but it was what he wanted.

Silver was away in his own separate cabin, sleeping soundless and Jim leaned his head back on his hands with a weak smile, relaxed in the thought.

This ship was his home now… for as long as Silver was here. He couldn't travel the universe alone nor did he want to, he wanted to be with Silver… he wanted to be with a friend.

But still… this felt almost surreal… two days ago he had been charged with murder… he was to be locked away… and now… he was free again. Free because he listened to his heart.

He finally listened to it.

He had left nothing. His mother would be fine without him, he'd contact her in a few months, once things calmed down… he couldn't just let her worry…

But her being out of sight, had literally made her out of his mind.

He didn't want to just leave her with wonder, but all guessing right, the police had probably came to the house yesterday and told her what he's been charged with… and she would've understood why he left.

She always understood.

Jim reached his hand down to his stomach to pat the slumbering gooey creature that slept on him all snuggled up. He smiled warmly looking down to Morph, he was with his favourite pet… and also an old friend.

An old friend he suddenly thought of away in the other cabin… that he almost wanted to see if he was still there… that he wasn't just imagined.

Jim grinned slowly, getting softly up from his warm bed and planting his feet on the ground.

"Here you go Morph," he whispered to the blob placing it gently on the blankets and Jim stood up, walking over to the door and going out into the hallway.

He stared ahead at Silver's cabin door and bit his lip, nervous of just wandering in uninvited… but something urged him to see that alien in slumber… defenceless and at peace.

Jim reached cautiously for the knob, twisting it barely to open the wooden door and it slid open slowly, showing a lumpy bed.

Jim held his breath as he crept quietly across the wooden boarders and over to it but as he peered down… he froze… seeing it was empty, a big pillow disguising itself as Silver's sleeping body.

"Huh…" he muttered quietly… feeling awkward now as he turned away, glancing back at the bed and stumbling suddenly over the boarder of the door into the hallway's wall.

"You okay down there Jimbo?"

A smile quickly rose as Jim pushed back up on his feet and ran up the stairs following that voice and saw on deck Silver steering the ship through stardust.

"I'm fine…" Jim said smiling so relieved knowing that Silver was still real and present… that yesterday's work had not just been a dream and he strolled up to the alien, his hands in his pockets and a gleam on his face.

"You look happy, lad."

"Cos' I am,"

"Had a nice dream…?"

"actually no…" he replied smiling as he watched Silver's hands turn with the wheel… because he was still having it.

"Want to get breakfast up?"

"I don't know…" he said rubbing his head lazily at the thought and grinned "I only made a mess of it yesterday."

"It was edible, I'll give ya that much."

"But Silver, we both know that _you're _so good at-"

Jim stopped as Silver looked down at him blankly, as if he wasn't going to accept that and sighed with a smile.

"I suppose I could."

"There ya go lad!" Silver said with a grin nudging Jim who just folded his arms but still had that smile of his own… he could never be mad at that Irish man.

"Okay. I'll get it prepared now."

"Don't forget to add Sleip intestines!" Silver called after him as he began to leave and Jim just chuckled replying back,

"Sure…

I get straight on it."

looking fondly back on his old alien friend...

* * *

**Jeeze I didn't think I'd ever be writing another chapter to this fic but here it is, chapter 5. I guess my mind has been nagging me to finish this story properly so until I do I shall keep adding chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a whole new world… yet felt like something of a long ago dream. And was he still dreaming? He couldn't tell.

All Jim knew was that every day it came closer… like this time with Silver was coming to an end and he didn't know why he got this feeling… it didn't make sense that this foreboding was coming down upon him.

The next three days was what memories had always been like, him and Silver joking around, talking late at night as the old pirate steered the ship through the stars and Jim went about bringing in and out the sails.

But he couldn't get any more info than what he had been given the first morning of his arrival.

The questions that had been asked had not received answers.

Did Silver still have a family…?

What was so important about this valley…?

Jim had been left in the dark, wondering about aimlessly in little knowledge. As if he did not know Silver as well as he thought… and this pirate was keeping him at bay on certain issues.

It had left to some unsettling feelings.

These were what memories were… but now that he was back on a ship with the person he had always felt closest too, he had to wonder… did Silver feel the same.

He tried a few times to bring up the unknown family but Silver shot him down kindly but down all the same.

"And what be you wanting to know that old silly stuff?" the Irish pirate said with a questioning grin, Jim eating away at the other side of the dinner table quietly,

"I don't know why you just won't tell me,"

"Because Jimbo, there's nothin' to tell."

He would press on but he could see Silver's hidden dislike for the subject… the alien always trying to move onto a different thing whenever it was brought up.

Had it been so horrific? Was the past something to be hidden.

And then newer questions arose… Jim questioning things the more he didn't get answers.

Silver never did explain where he got that robotic arm and leg… or this ship.

Why they were sailing to the Clogening Galaxy.

What was ahead of him was unkown… what was left behind a further question.

Jim just lay in bed thinking of all and anything… peace had come so soon to be replaced by worry… wonder… fear.

There had to be some way to gain relief… to know that things would remain calm, that all these unknowns could be left alone and that this sailing aimlessly in the universe could continue.

But as he lay there hoping for peace, a light began to shine in from his window and the sound of people could be heard bellowing from below.

"We're here."

Jim sat up in his bed and looked through the round glass. Aliens moved about down below, tossing barrels and making trades for stocks in the docking ground.

"Jimbo!"

He got up at that yell and rushed up the wooden stairs to the main deck, seeing Silver lowering the ship as the power jets powered down getting ready to land.

"Yes captain."

"Jump aboard the dock and tie us up."

"Should we really land so publicly, Silver?"

"Don't ya worry… no one will be looking for us here."

Jim grunted at that response… of course no one would… this galaxy was known for convicts and murderers… no police ever stepped foot on any of these planets.

He took hold of the ropes and jumped over the ship onto the wooden dock, tying down the ship at each of the stumps.

Already he felt the same fear and mistrust like his first day upon the RLS Legacy as the aliens around looked at him with sneers and slit eyes. He returned the gestures.

"Is everything alright there, lad!"

"Yeah… all set!" Jim replied and the ship was powered off, the jets' fires simmering down to a smoky finish and Silver got off the ship with a hefty leap.

"Okay, we're not going to be here for long," he said quietly, a small bag slung around his arm and Jim just looked at him quietly.

"Good."

"A night and then we're off."

"A night?" Jim responded suddenly not liking that idea, "But what about the ship?"

"It'll be fine."

"No it won't."

"Trust me, Jim."

Jim became quiet at that… how could he not trust Silver… the man had saved his life.

He didn't even have to ask. Jim still didn't like the idea of leaving the ship just on the dock with aliens walking by every second, but he did not want to dishonour Silver by arguing about it, he was just going to have to go.

The two began their walk down the cluttered streets. There were many bars and pawn shops, and taverns to boot, but Silver had his eye on a very special one.

"The Golden Mist…?" Jim muttered quietly as he looked up at the wooden, finely painted building. It stood apart from other places around it in its height being a little taller and its paint a little glossier.

"Why are we staying here?"

"Why Jimbo? Why not I asks ya?"

"Just seems a little too out in the open."

"That's why I fell in love with it." Silver said with an admiring grin and Jim looked at him surprised, but also glad to see a smile all the same "C'mon."

"Yes sir."

Silver glanced at Jim… the army training had made the boy more disciplined.

And Jim knew this too.

They entered into the tavern and Silver hit the bell in the empty waiting room.

"Silver, why this place, really?" Jim asked as he watched the pirate from away, the boy taking a seat to rest his slightly worn body.

Silver seemed to finally bite the bullet and answered "An old friend works here."

"What's he's name?"

"John…?"

The two looked away to the opened door as a tall alien woman stood there, her large green eyes staring at Silver in astonishment.

"When did you arrive… back?"

The next sentence was suspicious.

Jim stared at the alien warily… she was young enough… probably in her thirties at least, and her skin was shiny dark blue, looking smooth like a snakes.

"You know why I came," Silver said quietly and she slit her eyes… cautious before turning away and whispering.

"Follow me."

This all seemed wrong to Jim… and he didn't know why.

He followed Silver and the alien through the building and up the carpeted stairs to an orange bedroom, a fireplace in the wall and velvet curtains hanging on the windows.

"Here's your room."

"Thanks Seisha."

"I'll give it to you tonight."

"Grand."

Silver had said on the first night of Jim coming aboard the ship that he was only coming here for a map.

A map.

So why all the secrecy.

The perfect question so he laid it out.

"Why all the secrecy?"

"What Jimbo?"

"If it's just a map to a valley, why are you and her acting so hidden about it?"

"Jim, could you not talk so loud?" Silver said in a slight warning tone and looked around the room cautiously "These walls are thin."

"How do you know that woman?" Jim continued, still not trusting anything.

"Like I told ya, she's a friend."

"She didn't look happy to see you."

"She was just a wee bit surprised."

"Silver, what are you hiding from me?" Jim asked confused now into what was happening… and why the things that were happening left a feeling of fear in his chest "You can tell me… I'm not going to leave you."

"Jim…" he said his name as if trying to tell him something in that alone… and sighed, sitting down on the bed and looking at the young man with tired eyes from trying to keep things hidden.

"I left…" he began, his eyes staring down to the ground quietly in sadness "I left my mother's locket in the valley… a long time ago… and I just want ta get it back."

Jim's eyes widened hearing this… this act of nobility.

"Silver, why didn't you just tell me this?"

"Because this valley is always on thee go. One minute it's here, the next it's there. Only a certain map can find it… and Seisha has it."

"But Silver… even if you do find this valley," Jim said confused as he took this all in "How are you going to find a tiny locket it such a massive place?"

"I have ta try Jim… everything else me mother gave me… has been taken."

Jim looked quietly at the shaking pirate, Silver scrunching up his small bag in his big hand and Jim's eyes just quaked in pain seeing this vulnerability.

"Alright Silver… we'll go."

"I'll go… Jim I don't want to bring ya into danger."

"I've solo surfed in an erupting planet, Silver." Jim said with a smart smile "I'm well prepared for danger."

Silver gave a small chuckle, shaking his head and getting up to look through the window.

"I suppose you don't want to go off and explore the city, ay? Get a look at some sights before we leave tomorrow?"

Jim gave a frown… he had never been one for sightseeing and looked at the Irish man bluntly.

"I see…" Silver said with a frown of his own, "Well I'm gonna get fuel for the ship. You can stay here if ya want."

"Oh fine…" Jim said with a half assed smile at the idea, "I suppose I could make 'friends' with the locals."

And with that the two went their different ways for the day… though Jim wished he could've just stayed with Silver.

He had spent too much time on his home planet being alone… that it was nice to have the company for a change.

It seemed like that alien was the only one that understood him and where he came from… he was surprised that Silver had tried to get rid of him for the day.

He looked around the shops and stalls, picking up some ship bits and pieces but when he put his hand in his pocket to put away some screws he bought, he felt his birthday package still in it. He frowned… he wondered why he hadn't gotten the urge to open it yet. It was always nudging his leg.

He also wrote a letter, and gave it to the mail office… on the envelope the name _Sarah Hawkins_ clearly was written carefully, an address following.

When he arrived back at the tavern he only went to his room and ate a bag of hot chips, sitting on his bed and eating in silence.

Silver hadn't come back yet as the area was growing dark.

Jim lit the fire after a while and watched the sparks flick about, lighting the room with a calm flickering light.

"Where are you Silver…?" Jim muttered quietly to himself getting anxious as he saw the clock hit six but at that moment the door opened and he smiled relieved, the old pirate coming into the room and going over to the bed, a big bag of food holding in his hand.

"What took you?"

"Sorry Jim. I was just loading the ship with supplies."

"Why'd it take so long?"

"I had to meet a couple of men to get the parts I needed, plus filled the galley with food for the next while."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Silver… for being so… it doesn't matter."

"Ay," Silver said throwing him a piece of fruit and Jim caught it in his hand with a smile.

"Curiosity ain't a bad thing, Jim… it's how places get discovered."

"Yeah…"

"So how was your day?"

"Quite… interesting…"

"Did ya not see any good sights?"

"Plenty… rats running about the alleys… and friendly ladies…" the kind a lot of aliens liked but Jim kept well away from.

"Has… Seisha come here while I was gone?"

"Not when I've been here… no."

"Right,"

Jim smiled looking at Silver as he crunched into the fruit, tasting of liquid sugar.

Silver was lively that night in his stories… how he tricked an alien into giving him his dinner to a story where he escaped prison twice.

Jim felt at peace and yet still alive at the tales that were all new to him… Silver really living a life of adventure… and Jim just fell into his bed eventually with a small smile on his lips…falling into slumber while Silver talked and acted out scenes from past experiences.

Jim felt drowsy as his eyes blurred in a small wakening that night… Silver sitting on the bed away from him with a tall alien woman to his side…

Jim closed his eyes that second… the alien lady had come to give them the map… and he wanted to know more.

"Here it is," she said quietly, though her voice seemed untrusting "I can't believe you're going back."

"I've got too."

"So why now… why not just go look for more treasure…? What ever happened to the fierce John Silver that I respected."

Jim creased his eyebrows angry at her tone… no one should ever talk to Silver like that.

"Seisha… I've changed me ways,"

"Bullshit." She hissed and Jim could hear her getting up in a stamp "A leopard can't change its spots."

"But I ain't no leopard! I'm a person… and I hav' changed."

"And what's with the boy?"

"He's… an old friend."

"He looks quite young to me…"

"Why does it all matter to ya? Seisha, I'm just trying to move on… and I've got to do this to do that."

There was silence… Jim disliked this woman gravely… she seemed disrespectful… cold… how had Silver come in contact with a person like her.

And then it came,

"I'm coming with you."

"Seisha?"

"I need to leave this place, John… there's nothing here for me."

"But Seisha?"

"My life ended when you went… do you know how long I've waited to hear from you and it was for what? To get this map?"

There was silence.

"Take me."

Don't take her, Jim pleaded in his head for Silver to hear him… please don't be soft Silver… say no… was their time alone coming to an end?

"Fine Seisha… I'll give you that."

Jim felt his eyes wetting with tears and turned around pretending to still be asleep.

"What's his name anyway?" Seisha asked suspicious as light flickered softly across the room onto the sleeping boy.

"Jim…" Silver said, looking at his friend with quiet eyes

"Jim Hawkins…"

* * *

Well... if anyone's reading this I hope you liked it. Review if you can... I'm finding it really hard keeping this story going if I don't know if people are reading it or not.

Well bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim was quieter the next morning. Waking up he only got changed and went to the window, watching the sea gulliens fly by the silent pier with the ships being started up and maintained.

He's eyes were a dead sadness… not feeling as though he was important enough to be told of the fact that a new member was to be joining them on their voyage.

Especially one like Seisha.

There was something distrusting about her, and he felt as though from the short encounter they had had at the reception that she felt the same way about him. But Silver had always been one to trust easily, and often became allies to the wrong crowd… Jim only knew this too well…

He could hear rumbling behind him as Silver turned in his bed, before rubbing his eyes tiredly and looking calmly over to the 17 year old at the window.

"Nice view, ay Jimbo?"

"Yeah…" Jim muttered, and bit his lip nervously as he turned around to look his comrade in the face, "I guess we should get a move on soon, that valley won't find itself."

"True be that, lad… but I got's something to tell you,"

"Oh yeah?"

"You remember Seisha, that friendly lady I spoke to yesterday?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she's quite a good sailor and she'll be helping us out on the journey." Silver said with a large smile, though it seemed that not even he believed what he was saying was in their favour.

"Yeah…" Jim repeated sadly with a dead voice… why this unnecessary luggage? Why destroy everything?

"Is that alright with ya… Jim?"

Jim stared at Silver quietly, he took a soft sigh out, looking down with sadness. He wanted to object… but the possible thought of him being left behind if he did… of not being with Silver made him think twice, and he muttered barely looking to the dusty ground,

"Yeah that's fine."

He couldn't tell if Silver could sense his little enthusiasm or not, and glancing up weakly he saw the Irish man seemed to notice his sadness a bit too. But whether he did or not, Silver just clasped his big hands together and said with a half grin,

"Don't worry Jim, you're going to love her."

Jim nodded his head weakly and watched as Silver started to pack away their things into a shoulder sack, swinging it around his back within minutes and saying as his hand began to turn the doorknob "Well c'mon, lad."

Jim smiled barely and followed him out of the room, his steps pressing softly on the wooden floor as they walked down the stairs and to the reception where Silver dinged the bell.

Jim watched silently as that tall shiny alien woman came out to them, a velvety dress on and she just looked at Silver quietly saying, "Got everything?"

"Don't ya know it."

"Wait a few moments." She said, her voice lifeless as she vanished yet again.

_Loving her already_, Jim thought disappointedly in his head… but maybe he was just judging too quickly… though Silver had trusted that crew on the RLS Legacy, so still he didn't know.

The woman returned with a heavy luggage bag being wheeled on the ground and Silver looked at it with a grin,

"That there be all clothes?"

"The finest dresses I own." She said quietly, though not sounding happy to be asked that.

"Did ya bring no trousers?"

"It's not proper for a lady." She replied and went passed them without another word, opening the door and looking at the two men with sharp eyes, "We should leave now,"

"Right," Silver said, tugging the sack higher up on his shoulder "C'mon Jimbo."

"Aye, aye…" he murmured, his eyes just staring at the cold woman, even her skin looked like it was icy… she was definitely from the reptilian species.

The three left the building and headed on down through the dirty grey streets...and back to the gaping eyes.

Jim felt nervous sometimes around uneducated aliens… being human wasn't much of a benefit in this alien world. If anything, he was judged straight off the bat for being different, for not having grey or green skin, for being smaller than most other creatures he knew.

"You alright there lad?" Silver said quietly back to Jim, as aliens even opened windows to see this strange person.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We should have left earlier." Seisha said coldly, just walking onwards in heavy strides "Why would you bring such a rarity with you Silver…? You're already wanted enough."

Jim blinked his eyes confused… was he really that misplaced?

They got to the ships at noon and Jim hopped aboard, frustrated at how every eye had been turned his way… were they really this ignorant? This racist?

He looked down from the deck as Silver helped Seisha aboard almost like a gentleman, his teeth grating in anger at this.

"Oh Seisha… so perfect…" he grumbled to himself as he undid the ropes and avoided eye contact with the two of them.

"Best sit yourself down, Seisha," Silver said as he showed her down to her cabin "I'll just be getting the ship started."

"Don't be too long." She said in a scarce voice as he left with an unsure smile and saw Jim above just shovelling coal angrily into the fire engine to fuel the ship up.

"You okay, Jimbo?"

_No! _He felt like shouting but just mumbled angrily "I'm _fine_."

"Alright…" Silver said calmly and Jim felt a soft squeeze on the shoulder, making him stop what he was doing for a second, before Silver left for the steering wheel.

Jim stayed still a little longer… just trying to understand what Silver's plan was, before he felt a lick on his cheek and he blinked his eyes slowly, coming out of his daze and seeing Morph there beside him, a reassuring happy smile on his pet's face.

"Where did you get off too then?" Jim asked as Morph giggled ecstatically and rubbed quickly against his cheek. Jim chuckled and patted him with his index finger, a relaxed smile finally coming to his mouth "Morph." He asked finally as the little pink goo ball fell into his hand and he rubbed him softly,

"I just don't understand any of this..."

It wasn't long till they broke free of the small dank planet. Jim just kept shovelling coal, his mind on so many things… the heater was stuffed before he noticed he had put too much in and he only sighed, looking out through the door to the infinite bright afternoon sky.

He gave a weak smile, and walked quietly out, resting his arms on the side of the ship as he watched a herd of space whales in the distance float by. They were trying to catch stardust, an odd species that lived in outer space and it made him wonder, how did they even come to be?

"Pretty aren't they?"

Jim smiled softly as he heard Silver come to the side of him and gaze off to the whales as well.

"Yeah,"

"I haven't seen them in so long."

"They're beautiful." Jim added quietly, a little nervous saying that out loud but when he turned to Silver he only saw a smile. He smiled nervously back.

"So how far is it, Silver?" Jim asked, feeling shy as he looked back out to the whales and Silver copied "to this valley?"

"A week, maybe two… it's always on thee go."

"If only we could use that teleporting door…" Jim murmured. Then Seisha could leave and things could return to normal.

"Blown to smithereens, me boy."

"Don't need to tell me." Jim said with a smirk and reached his hand out as a star dust cloud past by them, dust culminating in his palm.

"Best get supper prepared." Silver said giving a hint and Jim only rolled his eyes with a weak laugh.

"One Slipine Stew coming up."

"Actually Jimbo, could you perhaps cook something a bit more fancy, we do have lady company now."

Jim became silent at that, and looked to the ground, his eyes appearing annoyed "I guess if it's not nice enough for her."

"Anything would be, but first impressions count."

Yeah, but _he _wasn't trying to impress her. Jim grumbled and muttered darkly "fine."

Silver looked at him carefully, "Alright, Jim. And try not let your dark cloud spread."

Jim blinked surprised at this, looking as Silver went off and said back "Just tired."

"Right you are,"

Great… Jim knew he shouldn't give Silver attitude… everything had been going so well, it was just with her here now. Things didn't feel the same.

Seisha hadn't yet done anything bad, but his gut just swirled with hate from the moment he saw her. Why couldn't he be like Silver and just trust… he was beginning to feel bad for his cold reaction towards the new crew member. He was going to have pretend though, to put on a cool face to this new development and hopefully… his gut feeling would change.

And he did try to make a "fancy supper" that noon, the sky had turned orange as the afternoon had approached in this timeless place.

The kitchen was a small place but was filled to the brim with food in cupboards and crates. Jim had learnt a few tricks with the knife from his mother so making something a little nicer than normal was no hard task… just added on time.

He eventually served up kukumon roast with Yuton gravy, Placing it gently on the dishes and finally gave the shout out,

"It's ready!"

If it was only Silver eating, he would've stayed there longer… but as Seisha was the first one to come down to the galley, his smile dipped a little and he said quietly.

"It's just a bit of a roast."

"Okay." She said in one small word and took her plate "Thank you." Mannerly but not heartfelt. She left the room with that goodbye and headed back down to her cabin. Jim sighed with a frown… that wasn't much of a gratitude. But at least he didn't feel the need to depart.

Silver hopped down a few seconds later and gave a big grin as he could smell the food steaming.

"Why Jimbo, that smells like heaven itself."

"Thanks," he said with a appreciative smile, "wait till you taste it."

"Did you not…" Silver added as he looked at the two plates "not make one for Seisha?"

"I did… she took hers and left."

"Right." Silver said rubbing his head confused, before taking his plate and cutlery and leaving himself "I'll see you shortly."

"Silver," Jim said before he left "You're not going to eat on deck…?"

_with me..?_

"Maybe some other time me lad," he said and smiled before leaving.

Jim stood in that galley alone, steam still rising from the left over supper and he chewed on his bottom lip unsure of how to feel, before taking his meal and eating it alone with the stars.

XXXX

He didn't see much of that woman. She kept mainly to her own little cabin during the day and came up top for the sunset of the first five afternoons. Jim would watch her quietly with confused eyes, he didn't understand her… her reason for being here… her reason for staying this long. It had been one week since she had boarded this ship, he didn't know where she was heading or what she wanted… though a part of him hated one of the answers he kept on getting.

Silver.

The talk she had had with him that night when she had made her decision to join… like she knew Silver, knew so much more than he.

Was she something from the past… the thing Silver had never allowed to speak of? A wife… a family…?

Was she what he had left?

Maybe she could give the answer's that Silver couldn't. He had to know either way.

But how was he to talk to her? She was always in her room… always hidden in herself. It frustrated him…

Silver had plugged up the map to the navigating system and had been following the course it had shown since the day he had brought it aboard, yet seemed himself frustrated from the slow process.

The two had been passing by each other with no words the last few days, both inside their own heads, trying to work out different things.

That night led on to the thoughts that kept Jim awake in his bed, Morph snuggled up in his hand and he left him there on the blanket as he went outside to clear his mind from the ever growing thinking.

"I'm tired of this!" he whispered loudly to himself on deck, walking back and forth on the small walking area, his eyes tired from the constant foray of questions… Silver was torturing his mind, letting her on, not telling his past. Things were not good.

He hit the wood of the sail hard with his fist and felt the pain from the force sting up his arm "Stupid post." He grumbled and rubbed his knuckles from the soreness.

Only then did a dark shadow from the distance grab his attention from the movement in the night… he frowned. The object was too skinny to be Silver… though he had never been up this late to witness anything else.

"Hello?" he said weakly, coming slowly closer to see the alien woman in a dress of silk, her large eyes looking sadly out to the stars. He swallowed and added quietly "Seisha…?"

"Yes." She said in stillness. Her voice as detached as ever.

He froze in hearing her "You know my name, don't you?"

"Hawkins." She replied quietly and Jim frowned, coming over to her, though the closer he got the more his gut felt like it was on fire.

"No, Jim…"

"Sorry, I'm used to speaking to people… formally."

"It's… okay…" he said quietly… but didn't seem to know what to say next and just sighed "Can't sleep?"

"For the past thirty five years…"

"Wow… long time."

"It's in my blood. I'm nocturnal"

"Must be hard," Jim said nervously, as he looked away from her to the stars "To work the inn at day."

"It was… but that's gone now."

Jim bit his lip, there seemed no hope in this woman… she seemed so cold "You and Silver seem close friends." He added casually, trying to learn more by being less eager.

She was silent in response… and only shook her head barely "No… we're not."

_No?_ He looked at her confused.

"Why did you come then?"

"He owes me a debt… and I him."

She shivered, clutching the sides of her arms coldly "This coldness is not good for my soul… nothing here is. You're a strange one,"

Jim blinked coming back as he noticed he was being addressed "Yes…?"

"I haven't seen a human since I was a ten… intelligence just high enough not to be put in a cage…"

"Sorry?" he said coldly in hearing that, "Sorry I'm not on display for you."

"I didn't mean it as that…" she whispered, her voice dead and silent "But you are such a strange creature to me."

He looked at her with dislike… but the woman was obviously trying her best to be civil.

He sighed and only murmured "It's fine… Seisha." He added her name only for the fact that he hadn't used it yet.

"So Silver is not close to you?" he asked.

She was silent and muttered with lost cold eyes "Only in body… not in soul."

Jim thought he had stop breathing… did she just say…

"…what?"

"...people get lonely..." she whispered, holding herself in sorrow "You'll understand when your older"

He thought all the air had suddenly gone from his lungs… had they? No… this couldn't be true.

He took a few steps back from the isolated woman… though being with her was like being with a mirror… a reflection of his own desperation.

She only kept looking up at the stars and he left for his room, water filling his eyes as he stumbled down the stairs and closed his door, pressing against it in gasps.

"It can't be true…" he whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks "She's so cold and his so?"

_warm…_

He hit the ground with clenched fists, his breathing heavy and gasping… but he held his shaking breath as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs… and the door across the hall being opened with a creak. A voice whispered silently,

"I'm here."

"GAH-!" he roared but caught his scream with his hand as tears poured down his clasping fingers.

Why did he feel this way… this hurt over what was now so evident… WHY DID IT BURN HIS SOUL?

A small lava creature slowly floated down to him, its pink lips shaking in fear.

Jim just looked to the ground, his eyes stinging from the pain of tears… but his heart felt worse and he didn't know why!

"Morph…" he gasped as his wet hand reached forward and tried to pat the scared creature.

But Morph stayed away… the memory of the last time Jim was this distraught playing in his mind.

"Morph I'm not a-angry at you," he whispered, his voice quaky "I don't know what I am…"

The feeling he had never known… as if his heart had ripped in half and he grabbed his chest, just wanting to tear it out.

He dropped his head pathetically, his hands finally falling to the floor as he sat there alone, Morph only mumbling in fear… before seeing Jim close his eyes weakly and he floated quietly down to his lap, curling into a ball and looking up into the heart broken face of his master.

The outside world went through the minutes of the night slowly... till the shining sun began to glow in the early morning dawn... and another day came aboard the ship.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry I took so long to update but I hope it was worth the wait! I really hope you enjoy this!

Bye and review if you like!

Feeling-Grand


	8. Chapter 8

There was a bump.

Jim's eyes opened slowly as he woke… but he felt as empty as ever.

He looked around the room, light coming in from the round small windows, lighting his sore body and he only rubbed his tired red eyes, looking down to his lap and seeing an old friend.

"Morph…" he whispered, picking up the pink goo blob and carrying him over to his bed, "I'm sorry."

He felt so bad from last night… his chest still hurting from the beats of his heart and he placed the creature on the blanket, afraid of having to face the new day.

But how could it be?

How could this have happened… behind his back, on the other side of the hall,

…with her?

Why had Silver done this? Something so STUPID. It didn't make sense, NONE OF IT!

His fists clenched hard. He didn't want to stay aboard this ship, not with Seisha here.

He had hoped for freedom… but now he felt trapped yet again in his mind and it was because of her.

He wiped his eyes again, tears forming just by thinking of Silver and her together… like that.

He stood up straight. He wouldn't let his emotions show. He wouldn't let them see how much this had hurt his soul. He was better than that.

He walked in hard steps out of his cabin and aboard the ship, his eyes crystal in the task he was going to do.

As he reached the top, he saw they were surrounded by asteroids, shooting by like fiery balls, but this just made him angrier and he walked into the engine room, seeing Silver standing there at the wheel, frustrated as ever at the slow moving journey.

Jim stood there, his body stiff and hurt.

"What do you want me to do."

Silver jumped a little, he turned to that strict voice and looked at Jim confused.

"Why Jimbo? Bad sleep."

Jim just stared at him… before looking to the ground and repeating quietly,

"What..."

Silver seemed to realise something at that moment, and rubbing his head nervously replied,

"I suppose, just scrub the deck...?"

There was no other sound. Jim turned away and headed for the kitchen, getting the mop and bucket and did the work, silent… and in hurt.

Had Silver realised what he had done? How stupid it was of him. He left Seisha there in that galaxy for a reason… why couldn't she have just stared in the past where she belonged.

A burning comet flew barely over the ship's mask as he dipped the mop angrily back into the bucket undeterred but it wasn't the same feeling in the engine room.

"Jesus Jim, did you see that?" Silver called out to him worried and Jim only glared at him, wiping his chin from an itch.

"What?"

"The comet… how could we have gotten into such a blitz of them?"

Jim just stared at him, he didn't want to talk to him… and only began to mop again but felt a sudden hard shaking as Silver had grabbed him by both arms in anger.

"Jim, knock this behaviour off! This is _serious!"_

"I thought this _valley_ was serious!" Jim yelled back, his eyes watering and Silver looked at him confused "This journey! But you never did…"

"What do ya mean…?" Silver asked quietly, but suddenly there was huge boom- the two looking up hastily seeing an asteroid had smashed into the mask.

"Quick Jim!" Silver yelled in panic, pushing the teen away towards the stairs "Get Seisha! NOW!"

"Why her?" Jim asked in anger and Silver only gave one warning look… Jim gripping his knuckles and running down the stairs.

Silver ran to the controls, pressing buttons back and forth trying to get up the second mask but a smash could be heard on the side of the ship as wood ripped off and flew into the distance.

Jim knocked on Seisha's door angrily before banging it opened and stood there in shock, seeing a naked scaly alien sleeping in a cocoon of dresses.

"Seisha!" he yelled in anger, and her eyes opened in a split second, her dark pupils staring at him in silence.

"Get up now we're in a meteor shower!"

"Leave." She hissed, slithering into a dress and zipping it up at that, Jim's spine shivering at her snake like nature.

"No," He grunted, hating he had to be a man "I have to get you somewhere safe."

"And you think," she said quietly, standing up and sliding her feet into two heeled boots "Up there is safe."

"No." he said, her ever condescending presence pressing on his nerves "But the galley is built of metal and would probably last if anything."

"No."

"Dammit Seisha." He said, anger boiling over "Do you want to die."

"I want to see Silver."

She took a step forward but Jim blocked her fast.

"It's dangerous out there."

"I know what I'm doing." She hissed and shoved past him, Jim grating his teeth as he followed her up on deck, only to see fire burning through the wooden floor.

"Silver!" Jim yelled as he ran in worry back to the engine room, Seisha just standing on the deck, watching fire shimmer in her eyes.

"Jim!" Silver said as he tried to dodge the comets but to no avail "The only way out is to use the remaining fuel to blast out."

"But that means…" Jim said quietly, the plan running through his mind before he looked up realising "we'll be stuck… floating."

"It's all I can _do,_ JIM!" Silver yelled in desperation. Jim wanted to help but all that he could think of was that if they did this they'd die out there.

"Wait, Silver-"

Before he could finish that sentence the ship blasted suddenly forward, blowing them to their feet and they shot faster than a bullet out of the asteroid shower into a bright empty starry sky.

Jim could feel the ship slowing quietly down but quickly crawled over to Silver, turning him around and seeing a cut on his chest from a metal handle that had flown off.

"_SILVER!_" he cried desperately. What had they done! He tried to wake him up but the pirate was unconscious and Jim's eyes just shined with tears, hitting the wooden ground with anger and grief.

He took off his shirt and placed it as a pillow under Silver's head, running out to the deck to see holes in the ship from where the fire had burned and the comets had hit.

There standing in the centre was Seisha, her eyes in disbelief.

"Help me!" Jim yelled at her in panic "put out the fire!"

"There's no point…" she said weakly, walking in quiet steps across the wood to the engine room, she knelt next to Silver.

"What do you mean _THERE'S NO POINT?_" Jim yelled angrily. He ran back at them, grabbing her skinny wrist to pull her up but she hissed, pushing him off and saying disgusted.

"Don't touch me _human_!"

"WE HAVE TO PUT OUT THE FIRES."

"We're going to die." She said and only held Silver's head in her lap… "There's no point trying to escape into these delusions of hope…"

"Wait." Jim said… there was still hope. In the military he had been taught a little about ships and how every ship had a distress button "We can just send out a signal of distress."

"What…?" Seisha said wary.

"Every ship has one, the nearest police ship will pick it up and we'll be saved."

"In case you've forgotten." Seisha said cold to the plan "Silver is an outlaw… he would rather die than be put away."

"We have no choice!" Jim said quickly, looking all over the compact room for the button and finally he saw it, hidden behind some glass.

He got a metal bar, smashing the glass open but felt Seisha grab him in anger.

"He's not the only one running… remember."

Jim struggled to get loose before finally pushing her off, the woman hitting the ground. He stared at her in heavy breaths… how did she know about him? Had he already become a wanted criminal?

"I've…" he whispered in fear… there was no other way "I've got to."

His fist slammed down on the button and a little static sound came out of the guide, before a red light beamed out the ship.

"You are a fool."

Jim looked to Seisha, her black eyes slit in hatred and he shook his head. He had done what he had to.

They stood there in silence of the universe.

Jim sat down next to Silver… the fact that Seisha wouldn't leave the Irish man's side hurting him badly.

She wasn't in love with him… she seemed to hate him when she spoke of him… so why?

"What do you owe Silver…?"

She looked up at him silently, her eyes piercing into his soul and she only hissed.

"Tell me Seisha…" Jim said looking at her with hate of his own "What do you owe him so badly that you'd sleep with a man you didn't love every night." Saying that was like sticking a knife into his heart.

"Why don't you tell me.." she said in hate "why you stay here… with this man… when you know you can never have what you want."

"…what?"

She just stared at him… before using Jim's shirt to wipe the cold sweat off Silver's forehead. Jim stared at her… confused… lost. He couldn't understand.

"What do you-"

Silver stirred, his hand touching his chest in ache and he squinted in pain, opening his eyes and looking around at the destroyed ship.

"We made it?" he asked quietly.

Jim was silent… Silver sat up, looking at Seisha and the boy, confused at their empty responses.

"What is it."

"I had to," Jim said, his voice becoming quaky in fear "I had to s-send out a signal."

"W-what…?"

Jim looked into Silver's lost confused eyes and just said with a hard yell back.

"T-the ship is destroyed! If we don't get help we'll die."

"Jim… we could have made it."

"Could we?" he asked desperately.

"YES!" Silver yelled in astonishment "I'm John Silver! I COULD HAVE GOT US OUT OF THIS!"

"Silver, I did this for y-you!" Jim said panicky "I didn't want to see you die! I didn't want to lose you."

"If we hurry we can get the life boat out and escape before those cops come!"

"Life boat?"

"Yes there's one on the bottom floor!"

"But Silver!" Jim cried grabbing his robotic arm "We're in the middle of nowhere! We can't keep sailing."

Silver turned, his eye piercing in anger.

"Let go of me Jimbo."

"You can't keep running." he gasped with tears. Silver pulled his arm slowly away from him… Jim standing there in shock.

"You have five minutes to decide to come with us."

Jim stood there. Why was Silver acting this way?

Seisha pushed passed him and Jim nearly felt like he was going to fall… hit the ground and realize that he had been dreaming this whole time.

What Silver planned on doing was from a nightmare… the way he was acting, capture changing him… the fear of getting caught.

He watched them go hearing Silver say quietly,

"Got thee map?"

"Yes." Seisha's voice distant and vanishing.

"Silver…" Jim whispered… it was happening again, as if a veil had been pulled over his eyes and only now had it blown away.

Silver hit the small boat angrily, his eye nearly in tears as well "Why does Jim have to act like this?"

Seisha sat silently on the boat, staring at the pained Silver, examining his movements with a snake like ability.

"Because he is young. He still believes in justice."

"If I get caught… I'll be put to death this time." He said with fear, and as he look out one of the windows he could see the police boat sailing from the distance, "One more minute Jim…" he said in worry "Please, boy."

Jim walked around in worried steps on the burning deck. If he left they may still die, if he got caught by the police, at least he'd be safe.

But he didn't want to lose SILVER!

That's all that kept banging in his mind. He left to be with the only friend he had ever known… Silver knew what was best… he just had to-

"Silver!" he cried as he reached the bottom floor, running down the stairs "I'm coming-"

He became still… the life boat was gone… he had left… without him.

"HELLO!"

He closed his eyes, the sound of a mike hitting his ears "IS ANYONE THERE? WE GOT A DISTRESS CALL!"

A tear fell from his eye. He turned around and walked slowly to the top deck, the police robots looking at him as a rope was thrown from overhead.

"QUICKLY! TAKE HOLD OF THE ROPE AND WE'LL PULL YOU TO SAFETY!" They called and Jim did what was said. His rough hand took hold of the rope and he looked at the burning ship disappear into night.

The police surrounded Jim as he sat there in the office room. He peered over to the door, hearing their metallic voices say in whispers.

"Sir, do you think he's the one?"

"It sure looks like him. Get his finger prints and we'll test."

Jim closed his eye in pain as they got him to dab his index digit into ink… and it wasn't long till they placed him under arrest.

He was escorted to the holding room, where for the first time in his life he felt chains on his wrists. They dangled and made little chiming noises… he never thought this would become real.

"You're court case is up in a week. Though I don't see any need for one from what your actions have told us."

Jim looked at the metal shining eyes in silence. His breath hard… it was all coming back to him and he said in hard short words.

"I. DIDN'T. DO. IT."

"Then why did you run, Hawkins?" One of the robots asked formally.

Jim just looked to the ground, mumbling in tiredness "what choice did I have…"

"There's always a choice, sir."

Jim looked at the robot from the door who was holding him custody, "You just made the wrong one."

"That's all I ever do…" Jim said, looking it dead in the eye.

But a smile… it began to rise. A slight joy omitting from his being.

"And I'm glad I did."

He could blame Silver… he could blame those alien boys that had made his future not in his own hands to decide. But one person he couldn't blame was himself.

He had tasted freedom one last time… he had been with his friend… he had been happy for the first time in years.

And he was glad of it.

They escorted him to his laying area and he fell asleep, a smile still on his lips. Maybe he was delusional, he couldn't tell.

The ship sailed on to a planet that was dark and stormy, lightning splitting across the sky and waking Jim from his sleep. He only saw the two police robots standing guard at the door and he gave them a nod to get their attention.

"What is this place called?"

"This is Pilestining" The robot informed him quite brisk "It's a planet of law. The Universal government is placed here and they'll be dealing with your case."

"Joy.." Jim said heartily… He stretched his shoulders… he was facing justice for a crime he didn't commit… but one person who he worried of never seeing again crossed his mind and he said.

"Will my mother be able to visit?"

"You might get sent to a detention camp closer to your home planet for good behaviour."

Another lightning bolt split beside the ship, lighting up the insides of the room with a white light for a second.

"What's with this weather?" Jim asked quietly, looking outside his window at the stormy weather that lay just beyond.

"This planet lies between three moons… things can get a little unstable."

"Then why inhabit it?" Jim asked with a grin.

"That's enough out of you." One of the guards said in annoyance.

Jim looked on through the window as the metal police ship started to descend and the floor thudded as it hit the hard cement ground.

"Come on." One police robot said clipping Jim with and electric pistol and he only glared at it in vehemence… walking silently on out of the ship and into the blue dark planet.

"Is it day or night?" Jim asked quietly.

"Night. It only ever rains at night."

Jim looked at the police robot confused but he was just pushed along harder and he sighed, taking wet heavy steps on into the grey stony building.

This was happening. He was going to prison. A new reality in a space of a day and he had to question if this was all that was left.

They let him keep his pants… only growing suspicious that he was missing a shirt when it came time to change clothes. They handed him a black and white striped shirt and pushed him on into an empty cell.

"You will be evaluated again tomorrow." The robotic guard told him as he closed the barred gates of the cell, Jim just standing there in the cold of the stone building, "You're cellmate will be joining you after his leisure break is over."

"…Okay" Jim said with barely any sound and he was left alone at that.

He could hear thunder from outside… the rain lashing against the metal roof.

His body was cold… his bones ached…

And all he wanted to do… was cry.

He fell on his knees, tears streaming to his face before he heard a little mumble.

It was a squeaky kind of voice and he felt movement in his pants.

He shook his legs quickly afraid and Morph floated out of his pocket, the wrapped up package in his stubby hands as he giggled from the movement.

"Morph!" Jim said, his face drenched… he had forgotten about him.

But Morph had never forgot him.

"I don't know where I am M-morph." Jim cried quietly, the creature coming down to him confused, "And I d-d-don't know if I'll e-ever leave."

Morph's eyes became teary too as he realised he was in a cold stone cell.

"M-morph…" Jim whispered, his head falling in his knees, "I'm s-scared"

This world was different.

In this world… he was all alone.

* * *

**Hey again! OMG 2 updates in one month, either you are very lucky or I am very bored.**

**Anyway, review if you like and maybe I'll have a chapter out but January, who knows, the more reviews the more persuaded I might be. And I'm thinking now that this will be a longer story than I planned, there's just so much stuff here to work with.**

**That's all! Please R&R and I'll see _you_ later.**

**Coai! (I can never spell that right)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Stupid effing guards, Oh, I'm sorry that your missus is so easy!"

Jim had been sitting on the cold grey ground in silence, his hands filled with tears and his face drained of life.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going in SIR!"

He didn't dare listen to the voices… he didn't dare care.

"Well, ello?"

Jim shut his eyes as he heard that quick boyish voice in front of him, it sounded old time British, maybe Welsh if he was to be specific.

"Let's get a look at ya? Will we?"

He felt warm hands pull him up and he glared up angrily, finally snapping from the disturbance he had gotten and shoved the person away saying.

"Stop it!"

"Oh my goodness!" the chap said, his brown eyes widening in shock and a grin growing up his mouth "You're human!"

Jim finally looked up, his eyes peering over a young man just like him… a body just like his. Another human being.

"You're…" Jim said in a weak gasp, feeling like he must have fallen asleep to be seeing this "a human."

"Right you are, mate," the young fella said with applause "You from Euripha?"

"What…?"

"I'm guessing that's a no no," the fella replied, "My name's Trevor. Been here for three months and the only other human I've seen here has been in a body bag. You?"

Jim looked at him wary. This guy seemed a little bit too chirpy to be in a dark cold place like this. His hair was sandy blonde, short and tussled around, probably from the wind. He was also tanned, with dark brown eyes and a face full of scratches.

"Jim." He finally said, and felt his hand being grabbed as the Trevor shook it quickly.

"Nice to meet ya, now, how about we get more acquainted. What you do?"

Jim just stared at him, shocked at this guy's attitude.

"Excuse me…?"

"Must've been something bad, this place here is for murderers." Trevor grinned after he said that, his teeth crooked, one replaced with gold.

"I didn't murder anyone."

"Sure you didn't, and that Juplon pushed herself of that cliff, ha ha!"

Jim stared at him a little concerned for his safety.

"I see you're not the type to laugh at other's 'misfortunes'" Trevor said slowly, seeming to sum Jim up at that, "So I guess you feel guilt over who you killed?"

"I didn't kill anyone." He said sternly, he was not going to accept that.

"Ah! The denial type. 'oh honey! I swear I thought she was you while I BANGED her!"

Jim despised this psycho in the five minutes he'd had in his presence and went to his bed, sitting down and looking to the his hands.

"Morph." He spoke briskly.

The little lava blob was hiding on the second bunk, fear striking through him from seeing the strange other human, but he floated down to his master at the call, dropping the package in Jim's hand before floating quickly into his pocket- not fast enough to escape Trevor's prying eyes.

"What's that thing?" the blonde man asked dashing over to Jim and stuffing his fingers down his pocket, Jim pushing him away furiously,

"GET OFF ME!"

But Trevor had pulled Morph out, his hands covered in goo and his lips curled upwards, as he said.

"I-I've heard of these creatures!" he said eagerly, laughing as he stretched the goo with his hands and Morph squeaked trying to escape but Trevor had him in a tight grip "Gunkins!"

"Give him back!" Jim yelled, throwing his package to the bed and getting up in fury.

"Alright, now you don't want to go making any enemies! Especially with one of your own kind." Trevor said quickly, shoving Morph into Jim's hands and stepping back with a quaky smile. Obviously this guy was all talk and no action.

Jim put Morph back in his pocket, the little blob shivering with fear, before Jim stared back at Trevor whose face was nervous; his lips shaking in a smile.

Jim went back to his bed… he had to cope with the fact he was stuck here… and with someone that made him feel uneasy… wondering if he fell asleep, would he wake up alive.

"Ah, beddy time. Cool. Well," Trevor said, sitting down on the other side of the cell and looking like he was preparing to say a good many words, "I might as well inform you of where you are."

"I know where I am." Jim replied coldly.

"No, Ha ha! No not at all you do, see, this section of the jail is for juvenile offenders, so I'm guessing your seventeen?"

Jim remained silent.

"Me too, actually maybe a year off that, say sixteen. See, I guess I was a bit too revengeful at my math teacher… that woman marked me a bloody D when obviously I was trying the Krakre theory of math. All relativity really."

Jim found this annoying, this guy obviously a chatter box… but maybe if he was going to be here for a while; he should make allies with someone and responded.

"You killed your teacher over a bad grade…?"

"'Punished' her" Trevor responded carefully "with death."

"Even though you had your whole life in front of you?" Jim asked confused at such an act of stupidity.

"When you're young, you're stupid." Trevor said with a grin "So who did you kill."

"No one."

"Now don't give me that mate," he said getting up and sitting next to Jim, Jim not liking the personal area invasion "You obviously did it if you are here. C'mon spill… it'll be a bonding experience."

Jim felt his spine shiver at the thought of getting to know this kid better, "I was accused of man slaughter… it wasn't on purpose, and it was a set up by my recruits."

"Recruits?" Trevor asked quick and puzzled.

"Yes, I worked… in the army."

"So you know how to fight?"

"I choose not to,"

"Better that way if ya ask me, look at your scrawny arms." Trevor said quickly, shaking Jim's arm about, Jim pulling it away angrily "Human's like us couldn't take on some of the fellas here. They're huge, I nearly got killed this morning by just skipping someone in queue."

"Okay…" Jim said, and moved a little down his bed, trying to create space between him and the other boy.

"I get it, you're the shy type. Hey don't mind, me! It's getting late now anyway!" Trevor said quickly, stretching his arms in a fake yawn as he got up and began to climb the bunk bed ladder "We can talk tomorrow, mate. We're all each other have now."

Jim sat on his damp cold bed quietly, as he heard Trevor drop above him, the blanket ends nearly falling over the edge of the bunk before Trevor pulled them over himself.

The cell was dark, the sky outside the bars a cold cloudy world. He guessed he should be thankful that his cellmate hadn't been an aggressive alien, but he wasn't too crazy about what he got either.

He wondered how long it would be till his trial… his mood beginning to dampen now that noise had gone from the cell. At least he knew now he was in the young offenders section of the jail. Hopefully he wouldn't draw the eyes of anyone dangerous, but he feared if he stuck with Trevor, that boy might draw to much attention to him.

He couldn't believe he had been bunked with another human… it was just too weird to be a coincidence. And what was this place Trevor had said, _Euripha…?_ Were there other people there too?

Jim shook his head tired with the questions in his mind. He was going to spend his first night behind bars, on a cold bed… whereas somewhere out there Silver sailed with that woman.

He knew that somewhere he felt anger… anger of what Silver had done, but he was just too lost in these present circumstances to be wrapped up in rage. He knew he would settle in a couple of days… that he would get angry, get depressed… but his body was in shock.

And he needed sleep.

He wrapped the blankets around him, Morph shivering as he curled up beside Jim's pillow. The blanket was light and thin and chill was shivering through his bones as his mattress was stone cold.

"Goodnight Morph," He said quietly to his little friend, his breath fogging up the air as he spoke and Morph only peeped out a shivering squeak. It wasn't long till he lay in pitch darkness, an empty silence filling the area and the freeze of the night sinking into his skin.

XXXX

He woke to the sound of a metal rod being rattling along the bars. A robot guard rolled along on its wheels, and Jim just looked up from his bed in silence, hearing the shouts of annoyance from the other prisoners of the jail ward.

"YOU WILL GET UP AND GO TO THE EATING QUARTERS." The robot said in its high mechanic voice as it passed by. Jim wished he knew what time it was, it was cloudy as ever outside the barred windows.

He soon found himself in line with the prisoners for his meal of grey sluggish food.

The aliens looked young like him, but many had scars, tattoos and sneers on their faces. He had gotten out of the cell before Trevor had woken up and sat down at a table by himself.

He ate his food, the meal tasting of slime. The cafeteria was grey just like everything else, metal streaking through parts of it.

Jim reached down and gave some food to Morph who hid in his pocket… but it was no use, the little pink creature spat the food out in disgust, leaving Jim to leave Morph hunger.

"I know it's not good Morph, but this is what we have to eat." He whispered, and watched the other aliens from away as they gobbled down their meals like it was the last thing they'd ever eat.

The day was long and tireless. He had been sent to work axing stones outside in the yard. Prison was all but one thing, fun.

Jim decided if he was to survive he had to shut out the hurt… the boredom, the non-existence in this new harsh world where he was going to have to go outside himself. And not feel.

He worked all day, till it began to rain and night time had reached. It was the same every day for a week.

Sometimes Trevor would sneak to be by his side to chat, but Jim found most of what the boy said to be nervous, the boy more trying to get him as an ally than what Jim was to him.

The nights were always wet; leisure time was for an hour.

Leisure time? What was that exactly.

Basically men just walking around pointlessly, fights breaking out over small things and escapes being planned but never executed.

And the rain.

Always the rain at night, sometimes Jim would have to work late in the evening when the rain would begin, lightning always striking so close.

And it was harder to be outside himself. Knowing Silver was out there… that he left him. That Jim had made this life.

Escaping… a dream he had.

A more common dream was one where he'd wake up in his bed at home.

The sun would shine in his room, he would be warm in his bed. He would smell the food below cooking, people chatting, living their lives…

Had he lived his life?

He'd wake just when Sarah would call for him to get out of bed.

He'd wake to the rain.

"Bad dream?" he'd hear Trevor say, he'd turn away in his bed… the cold always there.

And the things Trevor would talk of,

"You know, I was once a good kid… it just I started hearing the voices… I didn't think the cliff was that high when I pushed her… Who's this Silver that I hear you talk of in your sleep?... I think your my good luck charm mate, I've only gotten beat up five times since you've arrived."

"Morph," Jim whispered to Morph one night, his eyes in tears as the second week passed and nothing came of this world, "I'm going to break out, I-I will… I'll meet Silver in that valley… we will."

The creature only looked at him afraid of those lost blue eyes.

"We will"

XXXXX

Jim felt the chiming of the bars and opened his eyes weakly.

Day 15.

"Oh buddy boy! You know what this day is!"

He looked up… of course that voice was Trevor, who else could it be?

Jim moved his eyes to the right as Trevor looked down to him from his bed.

"What?" Jim said barely.

"Judgement day! I promise Lord I have been a good boy!" Trevor laughed uproariously.

"What do you mean…?" Jim asked blankly as he slowly sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand tiredly.

"What do I mean? Obviously you haven't heard? They will be giving me my trials; surely you'll be my witness Jim? Won't ya?"

"Witness?"

"Hey Jim!" Trevor said annoyed jumping down from the bed and waking Jim up from the thump, "Lights on yet? I've been going on about it for days."

"Yes…" he said, not sure exactly what Trevor meant.

"Okay, let's you say this right." Trevor said sitting down next to Jim and slinging his arm around his shoulder, "You and me were best buds in school, and you saw me and Mrs. Pops at the cliff, and you can say that she SLIPPED!" Trevor almost yelled that in glee.

"I'm not going to lie."

"Lying!" Trevor laughed quickly pulling Jim closer "No, it ain't lying, ha! Just retelling the truth."

"Is it my fault you are paying for your crime?"

"Hey buddy? I'd do it for you! You know I would!" Trevor said quickly panicky and Jim only pushed his arm off him.

"You know," Trevor said quickly, forcing Jim to catch his gaze "You might be up for trial too."

"Maybe…" Jim replied… but it felt too soon to be real.

"They'll be calling us in an hour. Oh wouldn't it be great if we could remain mates after this?"

"Sure…?" Jim said quietly. One thing he had learnt from Trevor is that he could not take no as an answer.

The two waited in the cell for the call. Trevor would peep things out every once in a while how the woman's death was truly an accident, people have accidents all the time, but Jim just ignored him… waiting.

The chances of him being called for trial today was a long shot.

All he could hear was the wind gusting through the windows, scaring Trevor who walked up and down the tiny cell anxiously.

"Would you calm down?" Jim told him annoyed at the constant movement.

"Calm down?" Trevor laughed "CALM DOWN! I may be put to death BUDDY!"

"What?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know!" Trevor yelled, nearly tearing out his hair in panic "two homicides on the same day! Of course they were accidents, but who'd really be so cruel to leave a baby in the world without its momma? Huh? Not me."

"You killed… a baby?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"No!" Trevor yelled "But that's what the judge thinks I did!"

Jim pulled a disgusted look, this guy was an animal.

"FOR TRIAL" a voice yelled from away

"Crap," Trevor squeaked, running to the bars and staring out to see the guard in the centre of the hall.

"Harry Tune, Paddy Mc Caine, Trevor Long…"

Jim watched as the cell gates were rolled open, a guard putting a firm hold on the skittish boy's shoulder and Trevor smiled nervously as he was led out.

"Yale Goon, James Patrickson…"

Jim listened on to the names that were called… but his name was not to be heard, so he guessed he could give a sigh of relief.

"And Jim Hawkins."

His blinked amazed. A guard came to the cell and escorted him out. It was time. He was being put up for trial… he could almost laugh at the whole life ruining mess he had gotten himself into… but there was no use right now… he had the rest of his days to laugh himself to sleep.

He was walked into a line of the other men and guards, as they headed for a large metal boat.

"I thought the supreme court was on this planet?" Jim asked confused, and the guard replied formal.

"Other side, air is the fastest way to travel."

They entered the ship, going through the small passages and being led into their inline cells, Jim just watched with no smile as yet another gate was locked in front of him.

"Hey Jim,"

He looked up to see Trevor was in the cell opposite him, tapping the bars as if to get his attention.

"Hi… Trevor," he said warily.

"Can you believe it! After all we've been through, we'd end up here?"

"We haven't been through anything." Jim replied blankly.

"Death…" Trevor said with a sigh, "The last frontier… you know, I didn't think I'd cry when it came but… god… I'm so young."

"Suck it up." The two looked away to the alien in the cell beside them, Trevor quickly hiding his tears so not to seem vulnerable, "Is death really any worse than our life is now?"

"Wait…" Jim said confused… was this trial… a death sentence? "We're really going to die…?"

The alien slowly nodded.

Jim almost fell.

"But I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he yelled rattling his bars angrily.

"YOU BACK THERE! QUIET!" the guards voice yelled from away.

"N-no!" Jim yelled, gasping. This must be wrong… this must not be real! He wouldn't be killed for nothing! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Morph came out of his pocket scared and startled by Jim, the package hitting the ground and he peered down at it desperately.

He picked it up, tearing it open with his last hope, Trevor looking at it from away. But everything slowly froze when he saw what was inside it.

A mechanic compass.

And a note.

Jim picked it up, reading it quietly in his head… his eyes beginning to swell in tears.

_So you can always find me when you need me_, _Silver_

He needed him. On the day of his hanging he needed him now.

He looked at the metal bars… the little key hole keeping the gate shut and he said to Morph quickly.

"I need a key, Morph."

Morph looked at Jim in fear,

"Or else I'm going to die."

Morph nodded his little head fast, and morphed into a key, Jim unlocking the door, the prisoners looking up quickly as he stepped out of his cell.

"You want freedom…?" Jim asked them carefully, the men all nodded their heads "Unlock them all, Morph."

Morph unlocked all the gates in that second, the men escaping silently from their holdings and surrounding Jim, the door just behind them being blocked by the guards.

"We charge. Even if we get shot." Jim said as bravely as he could, the aliens looking at him quietly "Even if we die."

"CHARGE!"

The aliens bashed through the doors, slamming the robots to the ground as they smashed their metal heads with furious punches, Jim running ahead with the others.

Guns fired at them, one bullet scraping off Jim's left arm but he yelled in fury, ripping the gun off the robot and shot as many as he could in the head.

The men raided the ship, shooting as soon as they got a gun, destroying the police, fighting for their survival and Jim eventually stood in a pile of metal, on top of the ship… aliens surrounding him… robots torn to bits.

"What now…?" the aliens asked.

Jim looked at them silently, all that they had done to avoid death…

He was the hierarchy now… he was the leader in this battle.

He looked at the compass being grasped in his hand. He pressed the little button in the middle with hidden hope and looked off silently into the dark sky, a red stream of light shining off into the distance and he said, knowing what he had to do

"Follow that light."

* * *

**Hey, like I said I'd put out a chapter in January. My goodness, it was exhausting getting this written in so few hours, but I plan on finishing this story and that's what I'll do. So review if you like and I'll try to update again in January, Phew! I am so tired. **

**Bye! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Jim stood there watching quietly as the alien criminals got to work tending the ship.

He honestly didn't know what he was doing anymore. But he had done what he had to do. If he hadn't destroyed the guards then for all he knew he could be dead right now.

Those guards lied to him when they said that he could move detention camps, and what kind of system was it that would kill people before they had even reached the age of 18?

But one thing that still hurt was that now he knew the whole galactic police force would be on his tail and any contact he would have with anyone would be under a microscope.

He's eyes teared up slightly, but he shook his head, flinging the tears away as he looked at the compass in his hands and the little thin light it shown towards Silver's path.

"I must say captain'" Trevor said with ecstasy as he walked with a skip over to him, Jim standing by the ships edge, just staring at the light "I never knew you had a violent streak in you, maybe we'll be better mates than I expected."

"I did what I had to do," Jim said quietly and walked away at that.

As always, he felt unsettled around Trevor and having that guy aboard his ship was either a disadvantage or a benefit.

The men on this ship were young however and bought up probably in new ways, so Jim hoped that he being a human leader wouldn't be a downfall. But Trevor could easily put things on rocky water with his behaviour so Jim was going to have to keep an eye on him just in case.

He set the compass on the steering wheel, placing it in a little wooden crook and let the light lead the way of the ship.

Silver could be anyway… and for once when he thought of that Irish man it was with sadness.

He could find him, see that valley that Silver so longed to find, but then what else…?

Silver had just left him… saved his own skin. Had Jim placed this man on too high a pedestal?

It wasn't the same yet still felt like it. The same feeling he had felt when his own father had left. Was Silver really a coward just like that man?

But there was nowhere else to go now, no option left to him. He had to find Silver; this story had to have a proper ending. So all that was left for him was to follow that light.

And that he did.

The passing days were tough, if not nearly hopeless. The crew had nothing to eat on the boat, there were no planets in any direction to stop to get food, and tensions were growing high as the men would break out into angry fights.

But fortune was good for once and space whales soon floated their way. The men used the ship's supply of weapons to shoot one down, and this gave them enough food to last them a week, until the meat would rot and they'd have to hunt again.

Jim hated eating that meat… he remembered the beauty of the animal when he had watched them with Silver… everything he once loved about life being destroyed.

Trevor would always be in the spotlight of attention. Wherever Jim would turn, that boy was getting into trouble and it frustrated him that this would always land on his lap.

There were no proper sleeping quarters in the ship either, and most men slept on the deck or in the deserted offices.

Things didn't feel safe no matter where Jim slept, as those alien eyes were on him all the time, and eventually he knew that unless they got somewhere fast, his life would be in danger of ending.

XXXX

Trevor walked down the hallway on the first day of the second week soon after and stopped quick in his step as he heard Jim's name being spoken from the eating quarters.

"He's leading us to death,"

"He saved us from death!" a voice argued back angrily.

"So he could take us on this wild goose chase? I think someone should uncrown him and take him off his almighty platter."

"I am not going to hurt the man that saved mine, and your lives!"

Trevor looked through the gap in the door quietly. He saw a group of aliens at the table chewing on their whale meat quietly; the two main aliens that spoke glared each other down.

"Look, we all know where we want to go. And Jim Hawkins wants to lead us to some imaginary valley that may not even be real. We don't have to kill him, or imprison him… look," the alien said quietly and the men huddled around him in silence, their many eyes concentrating quietly "Why don't we just let him go his own way on one of the police patrol boats."

"No Jim…" Trevor peeped fearful to himself. That guy was his only protection from the many enemies he had made on this ship. What about him in all this?

"We tell him tonight." The alien said sternly, "It's best for him, and it's best for us."

"Oh Jim will never go!" Trevor shouted quickly and the men looked up at him annoyed, one shouting.

"It's not good to eavesdrop, human,"

"Come on guys," Trevor said hastily as he leaned on the table trying to act smooth "Why don't we just follow Jim's guidance a little longer? There might be treasure in this valley! Wouldn't that be great!"

"There's no valley," the aliens grumbled.

"Hey, no one thought there was any treasure planet, but wasn't that place discovered only a few years ago AND by whom? The same GUY that's leading us now!"

Some aliens looked at each other quietly at that truth… but hunger was a main decision factor, they couldn't keep going on with no certain supply of food, or water for that matter.

"We're not going to harm Jim." The main alien said briskly, "We will give him all that he needs,"

"NO! YOU ARE SENDING HIM OUT TO DIE ALONE!" Trevor screeched and the aliens just glared at him. All looked at each other solemnly before a silent decision was made between them.

They grabbed Trevor by the wrists as the human frantically tried to squirm loose but they dragged him to the top, Jim standing at the wheel in silence, his eyes staring out to the space that lay beyond them and his little pink blob Morph floated by his side.

"Hawkins."

He turned around, only to frown disheartened when he saw Trevor being taken to him yet again and he said finally,

"Look, we'll keep him locked up in one of the cells if his really too much trouble."

"We don't want to look for the valley anymore."

Jim paused when he heard those words he knew would finally come.

"Please…" he said quietly. He had to resolve this, and he held his hands out loose to show he was not going to fight "Please just let this be a peaceful mutiny."

"You can either stay aboard the ship with us and head to the Clogening Galaxy-"Jim shut his eyes at that option "Or you can take one of the patrol boats and go your own way."

These men were civil, they were thankful for what he had done… it was almost a caring blow and he knew what option he would have to take.

"I'll take the boat." He said quietly and the men nodded their heads, almost as sad for what they had been led to do.

"Thank you for everything, sir."

He looked up when he heard that word _sir_… and as he looked at those men it was almost as though he was looking at his recruits. And what it would have been like if they had tried saved his life.

"It's fine. I'll be gone by tonight."

"NO!" Trevor shouted terrified as he suddenly sprang forward away from the aliens and turned to them, dropping desperate to his knees.

"I know Jim can be a bit of a, let's face it, dead weight, but WE CAN'T JUST ABANDON HIM."

"I'm choosing to go." Jim said quietly.

"And he's going with you." The aliens replied.

Jim blinked, looking at Trevor quickly and then the aliens.

"No, you're not serious."

"It wouldn't be safe to bring a human to a galaxy so dangerous like Cologening. Plus, he's been etching many of us the wrong way."

"And he hasn't me?" Jim said annoyed. Trevor opened his mouth shocked at what Jim said.

"Oh thanks for knowing I'm the only one that's your friend, Jim!"

"Take him or he's going to find himself marooned on some rock."

Jim frowned, and looked to Morph who quickly shook his head frantically not liking what he was considering.

"Trevor." Jim said quietly, and Trevor looked up at him from the ground, a smile rising hopelessly on his face, "Prepare the boat."

Trevor's smile fell fast and he looked at the aliens, his heart nearly dying from the exhaustion of its beating and he wallowed cowardly, getting up and heading sadly for the boat.

"I need a gun, some food and two blankets."

"Done."

"Come on Morph," Jim said to his only true companion. Grabbing the compass he followed the men as they led him to his small boat. There was no roof to keep him warm, or bed for him to slumber in. Just a steering stick and enough fuel for maybe two weeks.

Trevor was dragged to the boat by the aliens who had found him trying to hide in the cells and he was thrown into it hard, Jim handed the supplies he needed.

"Good luck Hawkins."

"Same to you." He said, his heart sinking as he faced the endless space and the boat was lowered down until it was released, they were departing ways for good.

"Oh this is great, thank you for being a man, Jim!" Trevor said angry as he hit his hand against the edge of the small boat, but rubbed it quickly from the ache.

"I have to find Silver." Jim responded only, and he held the compass out as it shone the direction into the black night.

"Who is this SILVER!" Trevor yelled furious, "Is he some God or something! Now we're going to DIE! And it's all because of you!"

"They were going to kill you anyway Trevor," Jim said sourly, "And I will find that valley."

"Just cos' you got lucky once doesn't mean it will happen again!"

"Once?" Jim said to himself confused.

He grabbed the steering stick and powered up the jet as he blasted the ship forward, following the light.

XXXX

They zoomed on for what seemed forever, the first two days. Trevor didn't do much to help, he just slumped on the benches and watched angrily as Jim sailed into what seemed like an ever empty sky.

Jim used the fuel as best he could. He would sail for five hours each day and then just float for the rest of the time.

It was good neither of the boys were heavy eaters, but Trevor would keep saying "Oh what's the point of eating when we're going to die out here anyway!" the whale meat tasted of poison not being cooked, it was sluggish and cold. But food was food, there was no way to deny that, and Jim ate what he had to to survive, Trevor doing the same, even though he was certain they were going to die.

On the third night Jim couldn't do anything more to ignore the wailing that came from his unwanted companion.

Trevor was huddled to one corner, crying dreadfully in tears… Jim leaned dead on his side of the tiny boat, watching the stars in the distance, trying to ignore the blonde boy but it was no use.

Maybe he had doomed Trevor… maybe he should've stayed aboard that ship and gone to Clogening… there were many planets in that galaxy and one of them would've been a safe haven for them both.

But no…

All for his obsession to see that man that had left him. Knowing it would not make him any happier when the time did come.

Silver would make up some excuse as to why he left Jim to death. Jim would accept it because he had always seen him as the saviour.

He could play it all out in his head… this stupid quest… this stupid point to prove… which was… what?

He breathed in deep as he heard Trevor cry weakly and he finally turned to him, moving awkwardly closer to the boy.

"Trevor, I'm sorry…" he said barely.

"Oh it's fine Jim." Trevor lied weakly "I knew I was going to die before I hit eighteen anyway, so no new surprises there."

"Trevor, we're not going to die." Jim said hard. The boy slowly looked at him, tears still in his eyes and he wiped them away saying,

"We've been sailing for three days Jim, and the only thing I've seen was a tire floating in the distance."

"I know… but we are going to find Silver, and he'll help us."

"Who is this Silver!" Trevor yelled desperately.

Jim sighed,

"He's my friend."

"Oh." Trevor said, as if amazed by that, "I think he's more than a friend, mate."

Jim looked at him confused.

"He's a dear friend."

"What will happen when we find this Silver?" Trevor asked, "Will he really do anything for us? I mean, what has he done for you so far?"

Jim paused… even though Silver had left him to the guards… he had also saved him.

"Do you love this man?"

His eyes widened taken completely off guard.

"What?"

"In your sleep Jimmy," Trevor said quickly, "You say sometimes, 'why did you leave me Silver!'." Trevor paused shortly before saying for the first time in a serious voice "Do you love him?"

Jim didn't know how to answer that.

If he said no… which is what he knew he should say, that would almost be a lie.

But if he said yes? What would that mean?

No one had ever asked him that simple question before… how he saw Silver. How he felt about his friend who all this time he had been trying to get back to.

"It's wrong…" he replied barely, "It's wrong to feel that way."

"You're in love with a guy?" Trevor said in a gasp as realisation dawned, "Do you know the law! Do you know it's wrong?"

"That's why I said it is wrong. And why does it matter!" Jim yelled, for the first time in so long, angry at what his own response had been to that question "EVERYTHING IS WRONG!"

"Okay, calm down buddy!" Trevor said quickly, moving away from Jim and Morph just looked at his master as if in horror "It's okay, we'll find him."

"NO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Jim said, and tears nearly poured down from his face "It can't be love! Not for him! It can't be that all along!"

"I don't-"

"Every night…" Jim said in a gasp of tears "I waited for him… because I knew he was what would make things right. Somehow, when he re-entered my life, everything would be right again. I needed him to say 'you have greatness in ya'. And everything that I did to hear those words I didn't even know I needed to hear."

Trevor looked at him silently as Jim cried into his hands and whispered those words he was always so afraid of,

"'I love you… Jim'"

"We'll find him."

"And what will I do when we do? All the time we had together, he never once saw me as more than just a boy."

"Wait… this Silver isn't a teenager?" Trevor said quickly and Jim only looked up at him barely, shaking his head weakly.

"How old is he?"

Jim looked to the ground.

"Jimmy."

"He's fifty three…"

"So you like sagginess?"

Jim hated how he had become so easily trapped…

Trevor in all his wisdom, didn't know what to do or to say now that he knew everything. So he just yawned quickly and said in a nervous voice.

"Well buddy, I think it's getting late. Nice talk and all that, but God… I seriously need some shut eye."

Trevor grabbed his blanked and hid underneath, Jim left in silence at what he had finally let himself discover.

What was he to do… he had always thought the way he felt was just plutonic… the law forbid it… this was seventeenth century space.

He finally laid down on the bench in silence, Morph looking at him warily… but the little creature soon realised nothing was really the matter. He curled into his master's empty hands and Jim only watched the night sky above him.

His eyes slowly closed.

And when they opened again he was surrounded by immense cliffs.

Jim jumped up immediately, looking around in haste as he saw waterfalls fall into the bottomless valley below him and he slowly began to smile.

There were rainbows stretching across the high cliffs, as the sun shone through the wet rocks and lit up the valley, colour everywhere, from the green plants growing up the rocks to the crystal blue sky above them.

"Trevor," Jim said overjoyed as he shook his companion awake and Trevor sat up in a grumble.

"What is it, Jim? I was dreaming I was saved-" Trevor trailed off as water sprinkled on his face and he rubbed his eyes quickly seeing where they were.

"OH!" he said quickly with a grin "Is this one of those dreams where you think you're awake but you're not?"

"No Trevor," Jim said with a large smile, "We've really made it."

Trevor lifted his hand out to one of the falls and water drenched it quickly. He silently lifted it back to his face where he licked it suspicious… but a grin of his own started to slowly rise and he yelled with the largest scream,

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!_"

Jim's pants pocket began to vibrate and he lifted the compass out seeing it blinking red and green and he knew that only meant one thing.

They were finally close to Silver.

They had nearly found him.

* * *

**This chapter was actually really hard to write but it's finally done. Review if you like, and I'm hoping you will and I will update again probably in like a really long time, I'm exhausted but I kept my promise and updated twice in January. That is all, hope you enjoyed, good night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, **

**Well here it is; the last chapter. I waited tediously till my birthday to post it.**

**If you've come this far than maybe you could go a little further and review. There won't be any author note at the end of the story, so I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks and happy reading.**

**Feeling Grand**

The beautiful valley stretched on for miles, streams of water pouring softly down the sides of the lush green cliffs and the two boys sat in the boat, looking with amaze at what they had finally discovered.

"Sorry I doubted you Jim," Trevor said quickly, a little nervous but added "But to be honest, it was a far-fetched idea to come around to anyway. Heck if those guys hadn't kicked you off the boat I might have-"

"It's fine Trevor,"

"Well I guess we better get looking for your boyfriend."

"Don't." Jim said coldly, looking at Trevor hard in the eyes and the blonde shut his mouth fast, "Don't say that word."

"Wait, you aren't going to tell him?" Trevor had to ask, as if he found it near impossible to keep his mouth shut.

Jim shook his head weakly, even though he had come to that forbidden fact… if he told Silver, it would ruin everything.

But if he didn't, what man was he? Was he even a man for loving another male…? Was he some deformed creature; that would be locked up again for simply feeling for another? It seemed his whole existence was to be in torture.

"I can't," he said with a quaky breath, "He would r-reject me… God, he would say no."

"Then why did you come all this way Jimmy?" Trevor asked as if mystified "You know emotions can't be kept in. I felt angry one day, and I just, well you know, killed someone."

"I've been keeping it in for years."

"Yes, but were you around him for years? Look can I ask you something."

Jim looked at him quietly.

"Right, well what if this Silver falls in love with another? You see, because you want to 'keep it in' he could easily leave your life like that. I mean, what does he have to stay for?"

Jim didn't want to answer that… mainly because he didn't know how. Silver had slept with Seisha, but Jim knew he didn't love her. The only person he had ever seen Silver be really close to was…

…him

Jim blinked his eyes slowly trying to understand this.

Was it possible… was he just trying to imagine it.

Or did Silver possibly feel something for him…?

But tears rose to his eyes… knowing that that was just a lie.

"He won't leave me." Jim said with all his strength, "Not again… h-he wouldn't."

"Right…" Trevor said carefully, and looked up at the cliffs pointing to one side, "Maybe we should rise to a higher level"

"…do you think he'd be up there?" Jim asked weakly.

"He's your friend mate, what do you think?"

"He told me he was looking for a locket."

"How could anyone find anything in a place this big?" Trevor asked flabbergasted.

Jim shook his head and looked down to the blinking compass. He lifted it up to the air and saw the light shine upwards on the cliff.

"We go up."

He carefully pushed the steering stick down and the motor gust out smoke before it started up again, the boat beginning to slowly lift upwards.

They watched the cliffs as they rose higher and higher, little caves in the sides and the plant life getting lusher the higher they went.

It took an hour to reach the top, but when they did a large bottomless valley hung beneath them and Jim looked quietly out to the cliff, seeing a land alive with greenery and lakes.

"It's beautiful," he whispered.

"I've seen better."

Jim steered the boat to the land, and turned off the motors as the boat lost its hover power, and dropped to the grassy ground.

"Is this a planet, or what?"

"I don't know…" Jim said quietly, getting off the boat and landing his feet to the ground "Silver only spoke of a valley, not the land around it."

"And _Silver _came all this way… for a locket?" Trevor had to make clear.

"It was his mother's."

"Still, couldn't he have bought her a new one?"

Jim frowned irritated by this stupid response and began to follow the blinking compass light onwards into the sparse forest. Trevor sighed, dragging himself behind in low spirit.

As Jim walked on through the strange trees he knew he could stay here forever. No one would find him, no one would try to lock him up or hang him dead. Silver must've known this too as a haven.

But knowing he could live his young days away from the world only made Jim sad for one reason.

It would be away from his mother.

He hoped she had gotten the letter he had posted by now. To reassure her he had not just vanished, that he had not abandoned his only remaining family. He had said all he could, and there was nothing more he could have done.

But why did his dreams still consist of the inn… of being with his family. It made him want to sleep forever. But waking up all his thoughts consisted of was Silver.

It was hard being torn between two feelings… and following the one that he thought would give salvation.

But if he could… he would almost return back to her… be her child again, and live free of this adult world of thoughts and feelings.

"Jim, look!" Trevor said quickly snapping the boy out of his many thoughts and Jim looked down to his compass that had started making a high beeping sound, the light turning yellow and he looked before him to see a dark cave.

"He's in there."

"Oh great, a dark cave… how I do love them." Trevor said sourly.

"Morph, could you turn into a flame." Jim asked his companion and the little creature nodded saluting him in high spirit, morphing that second into a candle and floated eagerly ahead to the cave.

Jim followed on and Trevor only sighed, a little fear in his step as they walked on into the dark.

Jim looked around the cave in amaze, seeing the walls were damp from condensation of water, moss growing where patches of light had been able to escape in.

The compass kept beeping on.

Trevor looked at it annoyed, keeping close to Morph so he wasn't left in the dark and asked Jim quickly "Jim, do you really think Silver is after only a locket? I just don't buy it."

"That's all he's been searching for."

"Right… but, even for sentimental reasons… it just seems too simple."

The two jumped back as a sound of rustling was heard in the dark and Trevor nearly screamed but Jim cupped his mouth shut.

"Shhhh."

"Hawkins…"

He looked quietly forward, Morph floating his light ahead and the shadows of a thin scaly person came into being.

"Seisha."

"You made it, OH, you made it." She said with such hate Jim looked at her confused. She stepped forward, showing torn clothes and bloodshot eyes, but her cackling voice was what really was noticed.

"You look terrible."

"I'm finally here alone with Silver… and you still have to follow."

"Where's Silver?" Jim asked quickly stepping forward but Seisha only hissed, moving away.

"Where do you think… he came for her… he's not going to leave like that."

"What do you mean…?" Jim asked lost.

"You really know nothing?" Seisha said slowly… her voice condescending, demeaning and Trevor stepped forward into the light adding.

"Well yeah, if he asked 'what do you mean?'"

"Who's he…?" Seisha asked fast, stepping further away, shadows eclipsing her.

"Trevor Long." Jim replied coldly.

"Get rid of him." She hissed.

"Tell me where Silver is" he ordered back in retort.

Seisha glared at Jim with hollow empty eyes… "So you can steal him. So he can be taken again!" she yelled and slashed her hand suddenly forward, slitting Jim's face and blood drew from his cheek.

"What is wrong with you!" he yelled and pushed her aside, signalling Morph to carry on but Seisha pulled him back by the arm, Trevor grabbed the woman that instant in an arm lock and yelled to Jim.

"Go on! I've got her!"

"GET OFF ME!" she roared, tears streaming down her scaly distressed face watching Jim run on.

Jim gasped quickly, touching his cheek and seeing red dampen his fingertips. This was all so confusing… all such madness.

There was someone else on this valley… _her… _a woman… Silver had come here for another.

He couldn't believe Seisha, she had gone mad. But somehow the truth was finally coming through.

All this time… Silver was searching,

For a woman.

He stopped his walking. Just stood there in silence of the dark. Tears falling down his face at all that had been shown.

He didn't want to believe it.

But his heart knew it was true.

He had lost Silver…once again.

Morph floated over to him, morphing back into his original self and looked at Jim confused.

"I w-wanted it to b-be a lie…" Jim whispered, his tears hitting the dusty ground "But I know… i-it's the truth."

Morph rubbed his cheek, turning into an arrow and pointing him on. The compass beeped in a high frequency loose in his hand.

"O-okay…" Jim said in a stutter, walking forcefully on "Okay."

He had to continue.

The darkness spread on and on… his eyes growing dreary, his pupils huge from no light. His cheek dried from the blood, scabbing only slightly. He walked and walked.

A golden sunlight started to shine on ahead after a few moments, and he stepped out into a large forest basin, orange plants growing all around… gold… it was scattered to the dirt ground and Jim saw the person he had been searching for for so long… the old Irish man's back turned to him, Jim taking a deep breath in.

He began to walk quietly towards Silver, and placed his hand on the old man's shoulder, saying weakly.

"Silver."

"…Jim..."

Jim watched as Silver turned to him… and in that alien's large hands lay a dusty thin skeleton, Jim gasped.

Silver looked at Jim in shame, but would not place the skeleton down and said in sorrow filled tears,

"I told her, we'd be rich… I told her," he said crying "that I'd never leave her."

"Silver…" Jim said barely in heavy breaths.

"I had ta come back, Jimbo… ten years were like a hundred."

"Who is she…?"

"She's my wife…"

Jim became silent… and looked at the man he loved with agony for what he couldn't say.

"Silver… how long have you been here…?" he said in pain.

The old man didn't reply… but Jim touched his shoulder again in a squeeze and Silver only whispered,

"Time can go on forever when you want to remember."

Jim looked away in pain, he couldn't look at the sight… he couldn't handle seeing Silver holding that skeleton with such care, when all he wanted to shout was what he felt.

But one thing he did let himself say. That one simple question,

"Why did you leave me…?"

Silver looked at him and whispered,

"I had too."

"But…" Jim said. He didn't want to admit it to him… but he couldn't, "-I loved you, Silver."

Silver didn't respond, just stared down to the skeleton of his lost love and Jim said once more,

"Silver, I love you!"

"Things like that don't exist between the two of us, Jim."

"I don't under-"

"You are young, Jim… you don't know what you feel."

"For two years-"

"Jim-"

"-For two years I have been ASKING myself why I felt this way… for TWO years… and I'm still only a BOY to _you_?"

"I can't SAY IT JIM!" Silver yelled, standing up and facing him in tears, "It doesn't matter what one feels! When all it is is a FEELING!"

"Silver!"

"Enough!"

"Why won't you say it…?" Jim asked in anger, looking at him with all he had.

"Because I CAN'T LIE TO YOU!"

Jim nearly felt like he was going to stop breathing. Silver looked at him in tears… what Jim had always knew… was still like a knife through his heart.

"N-no… you do!"

"Jim… you are young…"

"What am I to you Silver?" Jim asked in tears, stepping forward and looking at him in agony.

Silver just looked at him, and said quietly.

"A son…"

"Then why did you leave _your _son to DIE on that _**SHIP!**__"_

"Jim."

"Why did you leave your wife to die in this _valley_?"

Silver looked at Jim in shock. The boy was hurt… the boy was torn to bits.

"Because I was betrothed to Seisha…"

"What…"

"I fell in love with another… her sister, and we fled. But I had to return… for treasure… and I left her here… to wait."

"You…" Jim said, anger boiling over "You left her to DIE!"

"NO JIM!"

"I can't believe _I_ ever knew you…" he said barely and walked back to the cave, his heart broken… but truth finally showing.

Silver… the man he had loved… the man he had respected… was not a man… but a coward.

A little creature that follows only one thing. The thing that glistens in the light. The thing that could change any heart to greed.

Gold.

And the thing that Silver was.

A coward.

This was not how he wanted his story to end.

Not like this… not this way.

But he had seen what had been before him since that day that he boarded Silver's ship.

And he could never unsee it.

"Jim!" Trevor shouted from the cave, and struggled forward with Seisha still in his grip, "this one's quite a fighter."

"LET ME **GO!**" The woman shrieked and Trevor finally released her, panting from the exhausting effort.

"Silver!" Sheisha cried as she ran and fell down beside the man she despised but couldn't bear to leave. Silver was just watching Jim… the boy vanishing into the cave.

"Jim! You didn't talk to him..?" Trevor asked, pulling Jim by the arm to get him to talk but Jim shoved him off and kept walking, "Jim."

"He isn't real…" he said and continued into the darkness, Morph not there to light the way but Jim knew the path.

"What do you mean…?" Trevor asked confused as he followed the broken boy.

"He's just a myth… John Silver doesn't exist…"

"Then who was that man…"

"A coward."

"Jim… I'm so sorry,"

Jim didn't reply, he walked on and on, Trevor behind him until light began to shine and he stepped out into the forest again, his heart beats the only thing he wished would go away.

Silver sat on that ground, Seisha hugging him but the man only looked at where young Jim Hakwins had left…

His son had left him.

For once Jim had left him.

"Jim," Trevor said as Jim got in the boat, Jim starting up the engine and Trevor hopped hastily in as well "Where will we go now?"

"Home."

"Jim," Trevor said scared "I don't have a home"

"I have to go home… I have to be where I belong," he said in hard breaths, "I have to be with my family… before I lay down myself to die… I have to see my mother…"

"Do we even have enough fuel to get there?"

"I…" Jim said and closed his eyes hard "I don't know…"

"Well I do."

He looked up hearing that old Irish voice and there stood Silver, Morph floating by his side.

Jim didn't want to face him… but Silver smiled with braveness as he said with all that he could.

"Take my fuel and go home…"

"You'll be stuck here." Jim said, still not looking at that man. He felt a hand lift his face up and Silver said barely.

"I know."

"I can't go back Jim." Trevor said fast, "I just can't. My heads on the platter, I don't _want _to DIE!"

"Stay, Trevor." Jim said weakly.

"Here… forever?"

Trevor looked at the land… his heart beating frantically… he looked at Jim and asked barely,

"Why do you choose death?"

"I choose my family." Jim said, and looked at Silver when he said those words, "I choose the ones I love."

"Jim… you don't have to go back," Silver said, looking at the boy… and what he was throwing away.

"I thought I wanted to stay with you forever, Silver," Jim said looking quietly to the ground, "I thought you'd keep me safe… in your arms… but you didn't. And I know… I-I could die… but I love my mother, and I think she deserves to see her son, one last time."

"Alright…"

Jim smiled at him… he smiled at Trevor.

It wasn't very soon after that the boat was lifting off the ground and rising into infinitive space.

It wasn't long… till Jim knew his life could change forever.

XXXX

Sarah sat in the empty inn, looking at the letter that had come that day.

It was from Clogening galaxy… she knew not a soul out there but when she opened it her eyes filled up with tears.

_Mum,_

_I know that I'm running away… I'm sorry for what I must be putting you through._

_But know that I am innocent._

_Know that I never did what they say._

_I'm safe mum, I'm with a friend, _

_I'm with Silver._

The letter was dated three months ago… Jim had not been here to celebrate his eighteenth birthday.

She had not seen her son become an adult.

If only he knew what had happened.

She placed the letter down quietly. It was six o clock in the morning, the sun had only just risen and a new day was coming to the inn.

Sarah got up and held herself in front of the window… pretending she was seeing her son in the distance, walking towards her with a smile on his face.

She narrowed her eyes slightly… her imagination must be getting away from her… she couldn't be seeing a young man coming this direction.

She shook her head… no, she was only dreaming this. She turned away to start to prepare the inn for the day.

The door opened and she turned around surprised.

Jim stood there in front of her, his hair scruffy, a jail shirt on his chest but a smile on his tired face, Morph floating to his side.

She began to shake, a joyful smile coming across her own lips and she ran forward, hugging her son tight, not ever wanting to let him go.

Jim returned it in silence, closing his eyes in the embrace.

He was home.

He had finally returned home.

And she whispered in his ear in tears,

"Jim, a recruit came forward," her voice in shaky joy, "you were found innocent,"

Leaving this place was not a hard choice to make… but returning was something that he never thought was possible.

And whatever lay ahead was hidden in the future.

He had been given back what was always his.

He had been given back his freedom...


End file.
